Getting Myself Back To Your Heart
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: With a sad and lonely ending to a lustful past, Athrun and Cagalli meet once again. Although this time in professional terms. Can he help her get to where she wants to be? Or will he end up breaking her dreams like he did her heart? [Major AxC]
1. Prologue

Getting Myself Back To Your Heart

Prologue

Hehe. I think this is going to be a scandulous story. Because I already know how to write it. I got inspiration and some of the basis of this story, from a Korean Teleserye that I saw when I went to the Philippines in December. I forgot what it was called. But it was the one where the main character is trying to become a cook and goes to Italy for some inspiration. THere she meets this kinda grouch dude, who is looking for his mother. Together they voyage, along with another guy who likes the main character but doesn't get her, and this girl.. I think. They do find his mother and the mother thinks that the main character (girl) is his girlfriend. So she teaches him how to make the most awesomest spaghetti. He remembers it when she cooks it so then she starts to kiss her, they fell in love with each other but he's the first one to make a move, and leads to this whole sexy night serenade XD no not really but they do , do "it". I don't really want to revealthe rest because some of that is going to be used in the story. I forgot what the whole series is called. But the girl is named Jillian. XD I totally forgot to put that but yea. lmfao I'll tell you the rest of the story later XD

DISCLAIMER: Waaaaaawwwww I don't own itssss.

* * *

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart **

**Prologue

* * *

**

**Friday May 18, C.E 79 /Ms. Kayzumo's Kindergarten Class**

"Julian was born on June 19, C.E 73. I was eighteen then. When he was born I looked at him and I was so amazed at life. It was at that point when I realized that having a child is truly something else. I also realized how valuable it is, because I once heard that, "One's life marks another one's departure." At that moment during labour when I thought about it, I thought that departure would as well be mine. But I didn't want it to be because he had already lost someone valuable in his life the moment he was conceived: His father... But I don't really want to talk about that right now.

When he was born he was the most beautiful that I've ever seen. Even more beautiful when Kira and Lacus' babies were born. He was so tiny and so innocent. Now I know what they mean by the innocence of a child. It's when you watch them in your arms that you realize their inner peace and serenity. We could learn from these children, you know, with all the previous wars and stuff. Its just that some of us chose not to, and we get so caught up in our own thing that we don't even realize what's going on.

I love being a mother. I remember when one of my best friends, Lacus was going to be a mother for the first time. It was about a year or two before I gave birth to Julian. She was frantic, if you could actually imagine that. She thought that being a mother had to be perfect. She even made a guide for the stages of her child's years. It was **freaky**.My brother Kira didn't stop her. Hell, he was frantic of being a father. But they're doing okey, after I completely scolded them. They kind of had like this whole intervention of the complete halt of all-time perfectness. Or otherwise known as they're not being perfect with their child, and not using those ridiculous cue cards or whatever things that Lacus made.

Being a mother isn't that hard...I've realized. Its just like being a friend to a younger child or being a teacher to a few kindergarten students. Its kinda frustrating at times, because sadly, he develpoed after his mother's poor sugar input and output. Meaning that when he eats sugar he gets hyper. ALthough what kid wasn't like that? Its fun because I've learned my child. I know when he wants to get something because that's when he starts helping me around the house instead of playing with his cousins.

He has dark coloured hair, which personally is kind of a relief. I don' t know what would have happened if he had blue or green hair. I would freak. His father's natural hair colour is naturally black, you could tell by his eyebrows. But he dyed it, and to be frank, I like it better dyed. He looked like everyone else with black hair. Which makes me come to think... Isn't black the most dominant gene? I don't know why Julian hadn't fought out all of the black hair coloured genes...

Well right now, I actually have to get to my first job of the day. It was nice talking to you Ms. Kayzumo. I hope Julian won't be much of a problem."

The two women stood up from their chairs and they hugged. The lady with the orange hair spoke first.

"Cagalli, I don't know how you do it. You always seem to keep so light at any situation. If I was in your shoes I would have already committed suicide. Even working with all these children, I don't think I have ever gone through what you have. THese children are like my own. I don't know what it would be like if I messed up."

The woman named Cagalli replied, "Lucky for you, you have a lesson plan for each and everyday. Us parents have to wing it. Its almost doing a presentation totally unprepared."

Cagalli Yula Attha is a **sane** single parent after her boyfriend left her. She is a beautiful young woman of twenty-four, actually today twenty-five, since it is her birthday today. She currently works part-time at two jobs. One is at coffee shop across her house, and the other would be at her sister-in-law's music school. SHe plans to go to university again next year, because of her success at both of her jobs. After some mental controversies, Cagalli decided that she's going to continue to take computer courses, in order to become a part of some technologic intelligence bureau.

It was always one of her interests...computers, technology. Even if she loved to everything that was the totally opposite of it was well. She also oddly loved kickboxing, excersising and fitness. She didn't really know why though, but ever since her ex-boyfriend taught her how to use programs and improving technology, she became instantly interested. He was always better than her, he never took any education for it, but she didn't mind. What he taught her worked, and isn't that all she had to worry about?

She has blonde hair flowing to a short stop to her shoulder, and an average height and body. She always has so much life and energy in her, because she is constantly smiling, laughing, and socializing. Being a single parent wasn't really a problem for her since her brother was there. Although sometimes she missed having a man beside her, already awake, just staring at her.

It was also her brother's birthday today, actually they were twins. She was so thankful that she actually had a brother to help her. During the first few years of her life, it was only her parents and her. It was a kind of lonely life, noting the fact that her friends were always busy, having a sibling was something that she had always wished for. THen shortly after wishing this, there was controversy in a court room about this child who didn't really belong to his parents. There was a murder all the way in Japan, and this child didn't really belong to the people that were murdered. It occurred to Cagalli's mother that this was the child that went missing.

You see, Cagalli and her brother Kira were both born in Japan. During the last few minutes of the twins being held in the nursery, there was a blackout, everything was rambled because someone was actually trying to steal something. It was some database storage equipment, and it was the latest in technology. All the babies were asleep, but it was Kira that began to cry, so the theives took him, and those theives were the ones that got murdered.

Although at the end of their mother's labour, Cagalli's father took a picture of his wife and his new children. This pictured was always saved, keeping the memory of the son that they had never known. When the word had broken out, the family was excited and anxious to reunite with their long lost son. THis all happened when the twins were about fifteen, and when they picked him up from the airport, he brought along a surprise.

With him was a fifteen year old girl, as well, and she had long flowing pink hair and was very pretty. The two held hands as Kira introduced his family to her. Her name was Lacus Clyne, and she was going to be his wife when they were old enough to get married. It was a promise. Cagalli found it romantic because no one had ever made a promise to her. Never. And that promise, was a slight indirect jealousy, because until now, that promise was more than fulfilled.

Her exboyfriend never gave her a promise...But I guess he never could now...that is only if they would get back together. But she knew that they wouldn't. They never will. He doesn't want to.

She walked up to her son, Julian, who was wearing the school uniform. The uniform was pretty simple, and to Cagalli quite boring, yet easy to wash. Something mothers worry about all the time. It was a simple long-sleeved polo, covered by a totally predicatble sweater-vest. Grey, and white and navy blue trimmed around the base and the sleeves of the vest. He wore dull grey shorts to match it, which were probably up to the knees. And to finish it off, he wore white socks, and black dress shoes. SO VERY TYPICAL.

"Mommy are you going to work now?" Julian asked.

"Yeah..." she said as she kissed his forehead, "But I promise that when I get home we can go to the park and play with your cousins."

"OKEY! Bye mommyy!!" the child said as he reached to kiss his mother.

"Bye honey. I'll see you later okey?? MWAH!" She said as she kissed him hard on the cheek, "I love youhhhhh!!"

She grabbed him and twirled him around in the air for a few seconds and put him down. She waved a final goodbye to him and Ms. Kayzumo. And with that she left off for her first job. The Coffee Shop.

* * *

**Bus Stop, Orb /9:00AM **

She eased into her seat, as she inhaled the half-healthy air into her lungs. The bus was taking too long, and she just had to get to work today. She couldn't wait to get her coffee. She remembered talking about her old boyfriend that had gotten her pregnant, and quickly shook it off. WHy should she be thinking about it? It kinda made her look weirldy at herself inwardly, thinking that maybe he would be coming back, since that had been all that was in her mind the past few days. SHe pondered about the the thought, but then the bus came.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop/ 9:45AM **

In The Coffee Shop was bustling with people. It took Cagalli a while to get behind the counter. When she finally did, she felt an apron hit her face, and covered it. She slowly took it off her face when she heard someone yell at her.

"Yo Attha! Make it quick! There's a lotta customers today!! Oh!! And good morning!!"

It was Shinn, how predictable. He always did this routine with her, someway or another. At that moment, she awoke from her thoughts when someone pushed her aside and she fell on the floor. She recovered quickly, and stood up, planning to yell and scold. Although the person was already hidden in the crowd. SHe ran quickly to the staff changeroom and quickly put her stuff into her locker. She was dressed in a white t-shirt that clung to her body, and nicely fitted skinny jeans overlapped by a pair of tight black leather boots. She quickly donned on the green apron and rushed to the outside.

"Yo Shinn, butt over, I'm taking cahsier!" she said as she butt-pushed Shinn. He landed on the floor.

"Hi, may I take your order?" she continued.

He was on the floor with a smirk on his face. Him and Cagalli were like close buddies, even if they had like really nasty fights. She didn't really quite get their friendly relationship. It was like they were dating, but Shinn truly loved his girfriend, Lunamaria more. He didn't kiss Cagalli or anything, but would just hug her for random reasons. His love for Lunamaria was such an immense power that it could be used to defend the world of aliens. Cagalli knew that, and it was something else that she envied. Other than Kira and Lacus, Shinn and Lunamaria were Cagalli's love creation that made her a little green.

By creation, I mean that she was the one to set them up. It was almost like the Dr. Frankenstien and his monster, but in a lighter tone. Much lighter. They've remianed friends since then, and she asks Shinn for an insight on men once in a while. She didn't really understnad them. And SHinn didn't understnad women at the same level.

Everyone in their life has one of those friends. The ones that love to switch information about the life of love. Before Cagalli set Shinn with Lunamaria, they looked at most of the customers at the shop when it wasn't busy. They rated them, and as shallow as it was, it was the most funnest game. They still play it, although only when Lunamaria wasn't at the shop working.

Between the realtionship between Shinn and Cagalli was great, but the relationship between Lunamaria and Cagalli was even better. Lunamaria was the person who set her up with her exboyfriend, the one that got her pregnant. Lunamaria said that she and him used to go out a while back. She said that he liked girls with charm, and have the body to match it. Cagalli at first was definitely crushed by this. She knew who he was, and was so willing to go out with him. Cagalli and this guy were even more than aquaintance, but not really friends. They did talk to each other, but had never opened up. And this was her chance. She really did like their conversations, and did have a crush on him a while back as well.

When they hit it off, he said that Cagalli didn't need to be pretty, because he thought that she was gorgeous. He really did mean it. Because he would always compliment her looks when she was just in plain clothes. Nothing that outstanding. He was the one the stole a piece of her heart, and he never gave it back. He ran away with it, and left her with a child.

Cagalli didn't speak to Lunamaria the week that they had broken up. SHe just needed someone to blame, and she blamed those two. She didn't want to talk to Lunamaria about her problems because she really did love him those few years, and he did too. But he thought that he found someone better.

"Luna! Chocolate Strawberry Expresso, Large!" Cagalli shouted to the other end of the shop where she was.

"Kuzz! Regular no milk!" Shinn yelled.

These two loved to be at cashier, and no one else would take their spot, because they were the loudest, and they knew how to deal with the orders. Have you ever had one of those cashiers who didn't know what the hell you were talking about? They were like the rest of the staff: Kuzzey, Tolle, and Lunamaria. They weren't really the best at oral things, because most of them were shy, and Lunamaria, she just was the fast hand of the whole shop. This shop was the best team that Cagalli could ever ask for.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop /10:30AM **

The crowds had died down after a while, and all of the staff were in major break mode. THe store was a small little comfy cafe, which made it all the more harder to get through and work while it was rush hour. At the employee area, chairs were sprawled around a little round table, and you could see Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria, Tolle, and Kuzzey in utter exhaustion.

Cagalli had her feet crossed on the table, Shinn layed his head down on Lunamaria's lap, Lunamaria sloppily slumped in her chair, Kuzzey had his head on the table, and Tolle wasn't even on a chair; he was sprawled on the cold floor. It was Monday, what did you expect? Everyone needed their coffee, especially those who made it. Cagalli slowly got up and achingly went and made coffee for herself and the staff.

She shortly came back with iced versions of everyone's favourite blend. Did I mention that it was hot too? It just made it seem worse. They slowly drank their drinks, and Lunamaria excused her self and went to the washroom. A customer came in. Shinn and Cagalli looked directly at each other, while the two men left looked at each other with dissappointment.

She was dressed in a white miniskirt, and a white and green striped tank top. Her hair was coloured dark brown, and she had it up in a hair tie. She walked up to the cashier and looked up at the menu. Shinn slowly walked to it.

"Hi. May I help you?" Shinn smiled.

The girl smiled sweetly to him. Shinn smiled inwardly, "Yeah, can I have the double chocolate iced coffee?"

Shinn quickly typed in her order while Tolle made the drink. "That's my favourite drink too!" Shinn told her.

"Oh, really?" she girl asked in a sly way.

"Yup," he blushed and put his arm at the back of his head. He laughed.

"Miss your drink's ready for you!" Tolle flapped his hand against the counter.

"Well, I better get going...Here's your payment..." She said as she placed the money on the counter, "Keep the change."

Cagallli couldn't help but laugh on the inside and snicker on the out. SHe wondered what kind of rating she would get. SHinn quickly went to his seat. He faced Cagalli.

"I say a ten!" Shinn blurted.

Cagalli laughed, and turned to see her, and noticed something on her skirt. It was red.

"I think that you should lower it a few notches, Romeo...She's got her period." she whispered quietly in his ear.

Shinn and Kuzzey's eyes widened as they both stared at the part of the skirt that was now facing them. It was red. Kuzzey was about to say something to the customer, but Tolle quickly put his hands over his mouth muffling his ability of speech. Cagalli started to laugh because she was walking in a flirtish way. It was one of those things that women (Cagalli did it sometimes) towards men to allure them. Shinn was shocked.

"Who's a ten?" Lunamaria asked walking with a puzzed face.

"..."

"UHHH!!! My girlfriend!" Kuzzey quickly made an excuse, "Umm...My girlfriend is a size ten! Shinn was making fun of her because he knows who she is."

She believed it and puched Shinn in the arm. "Shinn! How unmanly of you! Just because I have a really fit body, it doesn't mean that you go making fun of other women!"

The rest of the staff were in a state of disbelief, embarassment, and surprise. Otherwise known as the sweatdrop. They all snapped out of this phase when Lunamaria called attention to Shinn.

"Shinn!!! Are you listening!!?!?!"

She raised her hand in defeatand stormed off into the employee's only section. Cagalli and Shinn looked at each other, and Shinn ran into the employeee room.AT first there were a couple of yells, but then things calmed down. From there, all you could hear was moaning, which was kind of scaring away the customers.

"Guys!! SHut up back there, will you? You're scaring away the customers." Tolle joked.

Just then the store owner came in. His name was Mwu La Flaga. His description other than the coolest boss ever consisted of blonde wavy hair. His build; strong and masculine. Every man could envie his body if guys ever had the mind complex of us women. Men just idolize, they don't get jealous. His eyes were also the most gentle pair that were always laughing whole heartedly despite his actual mood. He came in with his wife, Mrs. Murrue Ramius La Flaga, and their children.

One was little Aida, a seven year old. Two was little Jonathan, 5 years old. Lastly third was little Amerinne, three years old. ANother one was coming shortly. They had just came from a family vacation.

"Hey boss!" Tolle greeted.

Mwu gave an acknowledging look, and greeted him as well, "Nice to see you, Tolle."

The staff all headed towards the family to greet them. Shortly after, Shinn and Lunamaria came out of the employee staff room straightening themselves. The three of the employees covered the childrens' eyes.

"Hey Boss!" The two shouted in unison.

The man and his wife shared a sarcastic glance at each other before boss had answered.

"I don't even want to know...I see business is going fairly well..."

"Yep." Cagalli stepped up. She was the one in charge during this family outing.

Suddenly her cellphone rang. She excused herself from the group, and pushed Shinn to talk in her place. She went into the employee staff room and flicked her phone open.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yo. Its me!" The voice on the other line answered.

"Happy birthday, fatty!!" she yelled into the phone. On the other line the voice winced in pain as she shrills traveled down his body.

"Happy birthday to you to, Cagalli." It was brother Kira. How Sweet! Brother Kira had called to greet Cagalli a happy birthday.

"Anyway, I called because I was wondering if you wanted me to drop you off to work. I have to see Lacus about something." he said in his usual voice. Cagalli had an avoiding look in her eyes.

"Is it about family planning again? because if it is...I'd rather take the bus." she winced.

Kira snoffed, "Heh heh. Well...This time, I don't think its gonna be about family planning...but It might. I'm not sure..."

"Well then. guess we'll just have to see about that...or maybe hear, for the rest of us..." she shivered.

"Aww..Cagalli, don't be like that. It's my birthday too, you know. I should get a little something from Lacus." Kira responded childly.

"So you're expecting this?!?!"

"No. I didn't say **that.** But I'm sure Lacus has something planned out...one way or another." He said absent-mindedly, thinking of Lacus.

"You disgust me. Are you here yet?"

"Soon give half an hour..." He said while he honked at a speeding car.

" 'Kay, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up, and quickly went to the conversation that she exused herself from a moment ago. As she approached them, it seemed like they were having a good conversation. To her surprise they actually were. Sometimes along the time that she worked here, they kind of never did.

"Sorry guys, boss, I gotta go to the next job. I'll be here early tomorrow since the school buses are running now." She smiled.

Murrue, Mwu's wife spoke out, "Wow. Cagalli I'm impressed."

Everyone turned to her attention, this was the first time she had commented in the conversation. "FOr a single mother, you're doing pretty good! Actually, you're pretty lucky. You don't have to take care of another baby..." SHe looked at her husband who looked jokingly offended.

"Thanks," she accepted the comment with a smile. People always told her that...was it really true? Most of them didn't even know what it was like to be alone, and the rest didn't even have children. If she had ever received a comment like that from a single mother, she would break out into tears. It would mean that much more to her. SUre it meant much to Cagalli when someone like Murrue says it, but not as much as someone would say if they were actually going through the same thing.

A few minutes later, she served a few customers, then packed her stuff. When she saw Kira, she waved goodbye to her boss and her commrades, and head out the door.

* * *

**Kira's Car, Almost to Lacus' Studio/ 12:00PM **

Kira and his sister rode in a slick black convertible. It was kinda like the black sheep, metaphorically speaking because the car was used by Kira, Lacus, and the kids. It was basically the family car, but it was so old in that time to have a convertible as the family car. Usually it was a van, or like a basic car. Something family-like...you know? But I guess that this doesn't really focus on the story does it? Let's Continue on.

It was a thiry minue drive to where they were going to, and basically it was right beside their house. Or near it, if you will. It was a music studio where children, adults, basically everyone went to go and learn, and express their talents. If they truly had it, of course. Cagalli was a vocal, piano, organ, guitar, trombone (don't ask), and saxophone. She was talented in music, but she only knew the basics. It wasn't really her strongest subject. Out of all the other employees she was probably the most lowly educated in music. It was just something to do, merely a hobby.

"So Kira, where you gonna go tonight?" Cagalli asked. SHe stared outside the window.

"Ummm...We're supposed to go to the restaurant...remember?" he said as his purple eyes concentrated on the road.

"Oh yeaaah. About that..." she started, "I don't really feel like going..."

"Why not? We always go!" He disappointedly stated.

"I dunno..." she answered blankly into the sun filled air. Suddenly Kira had perceived the reasons for her actions. He wasn't that surprised. It was about time she showed her lonliness. Sometimes at random night, he could hear her cry through the thin walls...talking to herself...calming herself down because no one else could. It was something that he hated to see and hear from his sister. It made him so sad inside.

"Cagalli. Come with us, it'll make you feel better. We don't want you to be lonely tonight..."

Cagalli smiled at her brother. He definitely knew. Well she guessed that maybe it was that obvious, or that she was that predicatble. Or maybe...it was just a twin thing.

"Then, I hope that it might distract me from what I'm really thinking..."

They arrived at the studio and she went right inside. She was already having her lunch break, so it didn't matter if she was late or not. As long as by 1:00PM she was ready to teach.

* * *

**Hakushi Academy (Julian's School)/ 3:00PM**

"Okay class!!! Have a nice day!!!" the teacher said as she waved to her class.

Julian walked home by himself tonight. Mostly all of his friends were picked up by their parents, and the rest walked separate ways. He was already in Junior Kindergarten already...Plus, the streets were pretty safe. There was only one place he knew where to go to, home. And there were two routes to chose from. The shortcut, and the longcut. Julian wanted to take the shortcut today.

The sun was still shining, but the heat was starting to lose its power. He began to head for home and walked past the familiar things, the two red postboxes side by side, and then the bench. The bench that sat so nicely in the shade. It was so tempting. Oh yes it was. He even thought, and knew, that his lunch box still wasn't even that empty yet, and that mama would get mad at him if he didn't eat his lunch. So he just sat there. He sat under the shade and ate his leftover food. Slowly and relaxing. The sun wouldn't go down until later...right?

* * *

RINNGGGGG!!!! RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!

"Oh, please wait!" Lacus yelled as she hurriedly scuffled acrossed the newly polished floor.

RRRRIIINNNNGG!!! RIIIINNNNGGG!!!

"Hello?" she caught it. Barely.

_"Oh hi Lacus!" _

"Hello Cagalli? What do you need?"

_"Is Kira there yet?" _

"No...Why? Is he supposed to be here?"

_"Ummm yeaa... He came here, but then he forgot that you were staying at home today. What an old man this guy is turning into. OH! I need you to keep a lookout for Julian. I have to stay overtime tonight. Dearka isn't able to stay." _

Lacus patted Mr. Pink who happened to follow her. "I am not surprised. Okey. I will. Is that it?"

_"Yes. Thanks." _

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

**The Streets of Orb /5:00PM /The Bench **

The sun was setting, and older kids started to come home from their after school activities. You could see the sun's golden rays creating beautiful pictures on he high white walls, considered to be fences. On one was was a bench. On the bench there was a little boy...sleeping. Yes, it was Julian. He also the considered the fact, right after he ate, that it was okay to take a little nap... a nap that consisted of one and a half hours.

He woke up suddenly, and stretched his arms, and suddenly remembered he wasn't in his own bed. He quickly grabbed his belongings and ran. He was surely gonna get into trouble now. He turned abruptly to Jiwala Ave. Without looking at the sign. Now his place was at Kisoko Blvd...Which was the street just a few metres away.

He kept on walking, and frankly he was starting to get tired. His uniform getting wrinklier by the minute. His hair getting more messed up. His eyes becoming more tired. He needed a nap. Just one more. He had been walking for half an hour already and it was getting dark. The sky wasn't as yellow and more, but it was getting rather pinkish.

"I guess I should just keep on walking..." Julian said sadly.

* * *

**Attha House/ 6:30PM/The Living Room **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE"S NOT HOME?!?!?!" Cagall threw her arms up in the air.

"I tried to look for him. I went a few metres, but then I almost fell." Lacus said that while she rubbed her large baby bump.

Cagalli's strained face calmed down as she started to apologize, "Okey, then. Take a rest. It might come any day now."

Lacus' face appeared worried, "I know. I'm so afraid..."

"This is like your hundredth baby!" Cagalli exaggerated.

"You will always be scared for your baby. No matter what. Just like you are now."

Cagalli looked at the floor. _"She managed to clean it. I wish I was that hard working." _

"Me too..."

* * *

**The Streets of Orb /7:30 PM**

The sun was completely dark, and the lamp posts started to turn on. Julian no longer recognised the streets that he thought he knew. And every time he could hear some one coming, he would hide. He thought of how long he would have to do this, and started to fight away his tears. He wished he was home with mama. It was her birthday today. Mama, Mama Lacus, Papa Kira, Carin, and Uzaki would be eating at a resaurant to celebrate mama and Papa Kira's birthday. He thought of the yummy food that they would eat.

He started to run. He had to be at his mama's birthday party! He just **HAD **to.

Just then, two headlights seemed to beem into his eyes.

He just froze.

* * *

This is the longest first chapter I've ever written. This is a story that will be finished. I already know what all the chapters will be about and stuff... so you don't have to worry. The only problem will be typing it. and I'm really not that slow in typing. So yah. I wanna play so many instruments. Who knows how to play the violin??? Can you teach me? And buy me one? XD hehe Well I really do hoope you like this story. and I think Throught The Wire is gonna be updated soon okey? Thanks you 3

Love,

3fipina3


	2. 1: Beautiful Eyes

Getting Myself Back To Your Heart

Chp1: Beautiful Eyes

OMG YES! XD This is totally cool. The prolouge is like basically half the story. OMG it was so fucking long. Did you like it? Oh fuck. This isn't gonna be long i think. but I think you will like it. Actually I know you'll like it. It's gonna be really cool. gwaaaahhhhh. I lost my blue pen. I only have one blue pen that I like to write with. You that really special pen that you get so attached to? yea. The other one's are just for show and for other people to use. And when you use them... its just like... yeah. Okey. hehe Okey... speaking of... whatever. Lets get to the story.. I'm excited to tell you all. Thanks for all your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: YO ------------------- I don't own it.

* * *

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart**

**Chapter One: Beautiful Eyes

* * *

**

_**The Streets of Orb 7:30 PM**_

_The sun was completely dark, and the lamp posts started to turn on. Julian no longer recognised the streets that he thought he knew. And every time he could hear some one coming, he would hide. He thought of how long he would have to do this, and started to fight away his tears. He wished he was home with mama. It was her birthday today. Mama, Mama Lacus, Papa Kira, Carin, and Uzaki would be eating at a resaurant to celebrate mama and Papa Kira's birthday. He thought of the yummy food that they would eat. _

_He started to run. He had to be at his mama's birthday party! He just **HAD **to. _

_Just then, two headlights seemed to beem into his eyes. _

_He just froze.

* * *

_

"JUUUULIIIAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!"

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLIAAAANNN????? Where are you?!?!?!"

It was Cagalli and Kira, shouting in the streets of Orb, looking for Julian. Cagalli's heart had never felt so panicked. Only God would know what was happening with her son, and where he was, and all she could think about was the worst of situations.

She crouched down on the ground, the night seemed to control her lonely and worried feelings. The stars seemed to fix its gaze on her, as she held held her face and wept. Kira ran to her, and held her in place when she was just about to fall.

"Kira..." she looked up and whispered to him, "Kira...I failed. Go home and call the police."

SHe wept for another good twenty seconds. SHe spoke to Kira through her tears, "I will keep on looking..."

She stood up and wiped her tears. She looked at him fiercely in the eyes,

"I'll look all night if I have to."

Kira huffed a bit of air through his nose, and went to hold his sister's hand.He had never seen her so pained. Why did it have to happen today? Today of all days!? The fates really disliked her, didn't they? They always caused her so much pain. They set her back with a child, and put her back a few years of her career. She had a boyfriend who left her when she needed him most, and it was his bestfriend! Out of all the people! And now, now she's at her knees worrying about her child...On her own birthday. It was truly something to complain about. Something to cry about. Something to completely weep over.

"Cagalli, I'll keep on looking..." Kira said in a hushed tone.

She looked to him, and gazed pass his brown hair and purple eyes.

"No. I won't let you. This is my concern, not yours, go and help Lacus, she might have trouble walking." she said in a deathly-serious tone.

SHe began to stand up on her two feet, and watched a car pass by.

"Kira, I said go. I'll call you when I find him."

He wasn't so sure if she would find him. It was a faint idea that resignated in his mind. Something he'd dare not say to his sister, because he himself knew that it was extremely rude and discouraging to say so.

"Okay then...Cagalli...Be careful."

Kira's face face tightened as he looked away from his twin sister. He couldn't imagine what would happen next... He walked home, and had saw something that scared him out of his pants.

Lacus seemed to be sprawled all of the newly polished floor.

"Kira, it's coming...!!!"

* * *

**7:31 **

Julian curdled as he saw the lights. He knew something good wasn't going to happen. He heard the large '_vroom' _sounds of the vehicle, and could tell it was a motorcycle. He closed his eyes, and whispered a silent prayer as he heard the sounds so loud in his ear:

_"Dear God, _

_I hope that you're listening, _

_Tell my mom that I said happy birthday..." _

He peeked through his arms, and saw the shining bright lights beeming on him so brightly that it was blinding. But it dare not move. It was fixed, as if time had stopped or something. But it hadn't...the motorcycle had stopped. Then off the motorcycle, the driver had climbed off and started to approach him. He was a tall man, and appeared utterly frightening to Julian. As he walked out into the light, his appearance was more noticeable. He wore a pair of black feans, a black and white leather jacket, and underneath it a green shirt seemed to be tucked in.

Julian couldn't be more scared. It was now night time, and who knew what happened at that time? He surely didn't, but we all do. Night time is a scary time, when everything is shrouded in darkness, and only faint light from the smallest sources could be seen. It made you feel scared.

The driver crouched down to Julian's height, and the man noticed his trembling fear. Julian hid his head back in his folded arms. THe man scratched his head.

"Umm...Hey kid, you okay?" he said gruffly.

Julian looked up at the man, and noticed some of his facial features. It was so weird. His hair was a shoulder, wavy, edgy blue. His features seemed rugged, but were softened by the green eyes that so happened to be staring at him weirdly.

"Got a problem kid?"

Julian snapped back to reality, as he frowned and stood up.

"Yes sir, I have a really big problem..." he bowed, "Ummm...I'm kinda lost, and I have to get home right away...It's my mommy's birthday, and I, I..."

He started to sniff back his tears.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!" he cried in pain.

The man jumped back a step, shocked from the boy's yelling.

"Yo kid. You don't have to scream so loud..." he said against his crying. He thought for a second, "Want me to take you home...?"

His crying stopped, and it was his time to think. His mother had always told him to never trust strangers, but this guy didn't seem like one. He might have had this rugged expression, but he didn't look dangerous. He didn't even know what dangerous was, but hell, he just had to get home.

"Okey, mister." he said shyly.

He went on his motorcycle and turned it on, he put his helmet on. He stared at Julian.

"Well what are you waiting for, kid? Hop on..." Athrun signaled his hand.

Julian ran slowly to the motorcycle. He tried to get on but he was too short. Athrun huffed and got out of his position. He lifted Julian onto his motorcycle and started to drive slowly.

"Oh yea...Where do you live, kid?"

* * *

"Cagalli!!!!!!!" Kira ran to his sister, carrying a pre-labour phased Lacus. 

Cagalli abruptly turned to the call of his brother, and was surprised at the sight of Lacus' state. She ran to him, and wiped Lacus' hair from her forehead.

"Is she in labour?!?!?!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, I have to go! Carin and Uzaki are still at the house. Cagalli take care." he kissed her forehead.

He ran from his spot into his car.

"You too!!!!!!!" she yelled back.

She spotted a nearby bench and sat on it. How much more hectic could this day be? She sat there in a kind of deep thought...She didn't want to go to search, but wanted to think of where her son might be. SHe knew he wouldn't be at school, he would hate that...WHere else then could he possibly be? THere was no where else for him to go. She didn't want to quit, but there were other children in the house too that she had to look after. It was time for her to call the police.

As she walked home, she had an endless war with herself. She had never felt like such a failure in her life. She recalled his father. That was her only memory of him. It was the only thing that might have gotten them back together...But she never tried.

At times she felt so secure about herself, almost like today, or at least the beginnning of today. But now...what the hell was this? This wasn't supposed to be a bad day. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

* * *

**Streets of Orb 7:35pm **

Julian had told the young man where he lived, and had found himself falling asleep on the man's back. The man had still driven slowly, and smiled when he noticed that the kid had fallen asleep. He shook his head as he thought of the angry and worried parents that waited for this boy at home.

He couldn't even imagine having a child. That would be totally weird, but he'd love it. He pondered if having a child and finally settling down would change him. He totally thought that it would. He was always a free agent. He did things mostly alone, and there were always the various girlfriends. He didn't even know if there was an STD in play, but he didn't really want to know.

They drove along the streets, and he looked at the many people that he drove by. It was really scary. Had this city gotten this bad? Before when he lived here, it was beautiful...even at night. Especially at night. But now it seemed like it was a dangerous place. Good thing he was a good person...he felt awkward after just thinking that in his head.

* * *

**Cagalli's House 7:35 PM **

Cagalli opened the locked door to her house, slouched and completely wrecked, she was going to cry alright, but not until she hit the couch.

"Auntie! Did you find Julian yet?" The two children, Carin and Uzaki, popped.

"No children, I have to call the police...right after I drown myself in tears..."

Cagalli walked past the two children and slopped on the couch and started to cry.

* * *

They finally stopped at Julian's house, and the man had gotten out of the motorcycle. He held onto the sleeping Julian, to make sure that he wouldn't fall, and made the boy get on his back. 

The man had thought that this place had seem vaguely familiar, and had felt a sense of love inside the home. Hopefully the parents would show him some because he brought their son home.

He walked along the pebbled pathway that seemed to make it's way to the door. He pressed the bell.

DINGDONG!

The crying Cagalli hadn't heard the bell, and just kept on crying, shouting in her pillow in anguish.

DINGDONG!

Carin and Uzaki looked at their pitiful auntie, and wondered if they should interfere. They came closer, but Uzaki poked Carin in the back.

"What if she yells at us?"

"What if it's Julian?"

"AUNTIEEEEEE!!!! DOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" the two children yelled loudly.

Cagalli jumped out of her seat, both afraid and excited. Could it be Julian?? It had to be Julian! She ran to the door, practically tripping over every single thing in sight. She opened the handle, and something really mixed came over her.

It was father and son, reunited at last...

"Athrun?" she looked at the man wide-eyed. She was about to faint.

Athrun looked at her the same way, but even more shocked. Cagalli was...

"You must be mommy..."

* * *

LMFAO all Julian does is sleep. XD Naw. Was that surpriseing... not really right? Hopefully it was...This chapter was really really reallly really bleak. Like I mean to the extreme. But I hoped you all liked it! It was dramatic to write. Possibly writing from the perspecive of a parent would help...but unfortunately...IM TOO YOUNG.. XD 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**THANKS YOU **

**3fi-pina3**


	3. 2: Awkward Meeting

Getting Myself Back To Your Heart

Chp2: Awkward Meeting

I'm gonna fix the end for chapter one... that was pretty crappy... Actually no... I just read it over. Lol...OKEY March break is over, and I actually posted like two chapters in two weeks..or was it three? But they were pretty close.you have to admit. Umm..I don't really feel like saying much, but THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!! I really appreciate it! So now I'm gonna write more... just because..I want to.

DISCLAIMER: To whom it may concern: I don't own GUndam Seed, and its destiny... Its so sad.

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_Cagalli jumped out of her seat, both afraid and excited. Could it be Julian?? It had to be Julian! She ran to the door, practically tripping over every single thing in sight. She opened the handle, and something really mixed came over her. _

_It was father and son, reunited at last..._

_"Athrun?" she looked at the man wide-eyed. She was about to faint. _

_Athrun looked at her the same way, but even more shocked. Cagalli was..._

_"You must be mommy..."

* * *

_

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart**

**Chapter Two: Awkward Meeting

* * *

**

Athrun was almost lost for words. _"Cagalli? A mother?!?! It can't be..." _He felt his heart sink, even though he tried his hardest to prevent it from happening. He caught himself staring at her beautiful eyes, the same blonde straw hair that he admittedly missed. He didn't feel so well after that. Memories kept flowing back into his mind, in a matter of seconds, he wasn't able to thaw. He was frozen in place.

Cagalli was in the same situation, except she was about to faint. Her son, and his father, they were together. She didn't know how to tell them both. She didn't know if she should tell him because it was too rash, too soon...too freaky.

How coincidental it was for them to meet again. It was scary. She was just thinking about him, and here he comes again. THis won't be the last time she'd see him. There'll be more times after tonight. She knew it...She felt it.

Her tears still kept on falling, but at a slower pace. Her son was back, but she had suddenly felt terrified. She hoped that she wouldn't blurt out the fact that Athrun was Julian's father...Nor the fact that she was trying to avoid him all these years. It was a stubborn kind of independance.

She suddenly felt nervous, _"What do I say to him? Uhhh...Should I invite him in???" _

_**"Cagalli darling, it's your conscience here...I'm supposed to help you. I guess..." **_

She saw Athrun scratch his head, looking at the floor.

_**"You should invite him in, hon. It's only right... Heh heh, maybe you could make up for the time you've spent apart...if you know what I mean."**_

She laughed at herself, but on the outside she gave a pondering appearance: Her thumb leaned against her mouth and she had the rest of her hand in a fist. SHe went to go get her son from Athrun. He turned around to face the tired Julian who had just woken up once he had been released into his mother's arms. Cagalli carried him while he hugged onto her body, almost clinging.

She turned to Athrun who still seemed to be a bit flushed, and she kind of understood why. It really had been a while since they'd seen each other, and they both didn't know what to say. Cagalli's tears still fresh as two minutes had passed by.

"You wanna come in?" She finally collected herself to say.

She had worn her torn straight-leg blue jeans, and the same white top that she had worn earlier at work. Her feet were bare and had been painted french-manicure like, and it actually seemed to look pretty good on her. He stared at her backside while entering her house shyly.

It was actually a pretty good house, if you asked him. He remembered it now. Being away for so long made him glad that there was actually something familiar about this town. The whole living room, kitchen, and dinning table were all in the same big room. When he had entered, he took notice of the large television screen sitting in front of a rug, sitting in front of a 3 cusion couch, sitting in front of Athrun.

The table was to the left of him, there were six white painted chairs just waiting to be occupied. It was a large wooden table that had a cool looking bowl of fruit on it. Cagalli had pulled out a chair with her available hand and placed the now awake Julian on it. She walked back towards him wiping her tears in relief. She welcomed him to a chair, and pulled herself one in front of him.

"So Cagalli...Where's Kira and wife?" he smiled.

Oops. She forgot Lacus was in labour... No one was going to be home for probably the rest of the night. She needed to feed the children...and find out what was going on.

Cagalli put on a puzzled face, "I completely forgot. They're at the hospital, Lacus is in labour again..." She quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the rest of their kids then?"

"Oh they're around...probably in their rooms..."

"CARIN!!!!!! UZAKI!!!!!!!!" Cagalli shrilled. Athrun's ear popped.

All the while, Julian looked at his saviour. He didn't know he knew his mom. Well that was weird. Nothing else was going on in his mind, it was almost blank. What do five year olds really think???? It would always be a mystery, but he missed his toys, and went in front of the TV to get them.

Suddenly, two children shyly went out of the hallways and shuffled their way in front of Athrun, and bowed for respect. It was in total unison, Athrun was completely amazed. He seemed to pop a chuckle. He noggied Carin's head.

"And you my dear, must be Carin!" He tickled her as smiled as she laughed.

"I'm your godfather," he hugged.

Cagalli watched from afar as Athrun seemed to close the gap between his godchild and himself. He had never seen her yet for real, but only in pictures Kira had emailed to him. They too were not only parents of one child together, but godparents to her brother's child. It was weird, whatever she did it would always lead back to him. She took it as a hellish kind of torture. Did fate really want her to be with him that bad? Well it wasn't going to work, or at least that's what she thought.

But sometimes...sometimes, she would just feel it. She would just feel the spark. Just like now.

She prepared the meal that Lacus seemed to manage to cook. It was a good beef soup that consisted of some cabbage and chopped beef. There were also some ranom potatoes here in there, but lets just continue on.

Uzaki, the seven year old arranged the place mats in an orderly fashion in front of five chairs, and placed the spoons and forks. He couldn't reach the plates. He actually had a really bad experience with plates being on a high area...So Uzaki getting plates was not such a good idea.

"You know,"Cagalli said actually pretty happily, "You might as well stay for dinner, we have a LOT of catching up to do."

"Miss Attha, you have saved me five dollars." he responded as he reached for some rice.

* * *

**Kira's Car8:00PM **

It was his third child. He didn't know how many more he would want, but the pressure now, just seems to be building up. He knew a whilte hair would soon come to disgust his well-known chocolate brown hair. His dearest Lacus was having the hardest time to breathe. It always happened when she was giving labour. To him, it was still a beautiful moment, but each time it got more predictable. He countinued to speed to the hospital.

In a few minutes' time, they reached the hospital, luckily not running into any police cars. Kira immediately lifted Lacus from the front seat of the car and through the automatic doors, which seemed to be moving pretty slow for him. After that obstacle they went to the front desk.

"My wife's been in labour for about 8 minutes, we really have to go to the emergency room!!" Kira blurted.

"I'm sorry sir, but tonight all the dotors in the hospital are all busy with their patients, and the ones that aren't here are on strike." The attendant said with the most expressionless face possible.

"Kira!!!! It's coming out!!!" Lacus yelped in pain.

"Hold on babe," He said as some people offered to get of their seats so Lacus could lie down and give birth in front of everyone.

* * *

"So Cagalli..." Athrun warily gazed his eyes torwards the blondie.

"Uh-huh?" Cagalli watched the rest of the family eat because she was already finished.

"How's everything been? You know its been I while, I just came back from Japan yesterday."

Cagalli smiled back, but didn't know how to answer, _"Everything's just been great..." _she formed the answer in her mind, _"You have a kid, and he's like five years old! I hope that doesn't scare you..." _she then imagined his hair (of which she was so jealous of) falling because of so much anger and stress.

"Cagalli?" Athrun snapped her back to reality.

"Uhmm, yea, everything's been great I guess. Except for the fact that I never got to graduate from university like I wanted too. Pregnancy happened a few weeks after you left."

Athrun had almost spit out his food. Cagalli instantly knew that he was thinking about him being his father, and tried to lie as quickly as possible to cover it up.

"Oh!! NO!!!" She waved her hands, "It's nothing like that!!! I had another boyfriend after you left..."

Cagalli's gaze towards him softened, "And he left me too..."

Athrun looked at the children and how clueless they were about the situation, and decided to change the subject. He hated to see people sad. It just wasn't meant for other people but him.

"Umm... Did you find a job though? Since I'm sure that Kira and Lacus try to help support you." Athrun said to turn around the subject.

"Yea. I did. Umm. I actually have two jobs. One's at the coffee shop that we used to always go to, and I work at Lacus' studio as a part-time music teacher." Cagalli proudly replied of her independance.

"Ahh. So you finally used your beautiful voice to good use. I'm glad." Athrun smiled.

"Good use?!?! What the hell's that supposed to mean, Zala?"She lightly kicked him from under the table.

"Well, I mean when we were together five years ago, you always yelled at me, and when we were at the bar you pretended that you couldn't sing so that you could avoid getting compliments. I don't know why you hated getting compliments, you probably still do now. You just didn't use it...well?" He laughed at the end.

"Well, Mister Athrun Zala, I'll have you know that I do still pretend that I can't sing just to make people laugh, but having this job creates much more of a balance." Cagalli pouted.

"Auntie, we're done! Me, Julian, and Carin are going to play in our rooms before we go to sleep, okay?" Uzaki rose from his seat and put his siblings' (Julian is close enough to one) dishes in the sink.

"Yea okay, just be careful, alright?? Uzaki, I don't want you comin' out of that room crying your eyes out because you were running around and banged into the table." she warned.

"Yes, Auntie..." The boy sulked as he remembered his last experiences with those damned tables.

THe children ran to Uzaki's room. Athrun and Cagalli were left alone. Athrun had already finished eating his dinner. It was silent for a few seconds until Cagalli broke it.

"So Athrun... How'd you find Julian?"

Athrun's face lightly clenched. He laughed nervously while Cagalli expected for an answer. He formed the thought in his mind: _"I almost ran over your son... ALMOST!! Luckily I had my brakes checked last week. SO it's all good..." _He expected something bad would happen to him if he said that. Cagalli would probably kill him.

"Umm..." He tried to lie, "I was actually getting a drink at the old man's conveniece store, and well I saw him crossing the street. Suddenly from the other side of the street this crazy driver comes out of nowhere starts to go fast. The guy was about to drive into him when I knocked us both out of the way. His eyes when he was about to get runned over was simply frightening. Then Julian started to cry. So I asked him where he lived, and I guess that's history."

Athrun took a deep breath out when he finished his lie. Cagalli actually believed it.

"Well then, Athrun..." Cagalli tried to figure out what to say.

"Thanks." She smiled. His heart seemed to smile too.

"Cagalli, when are you going back to school?" Athrun asked interestingly to start the conversation again.

"Um. I'm actually going back to school next month. I finally collected enough money. I thought that I would be able to continue next year, but I guess that the money actually came through."

"You must've worked hard. You should have called me! Or asked Kira for my email! I could've gotten you back into university in no time." Athrun suggested.

"I dunno, I guess it was me being stubborn again..." she laughed, and he laughed along with her.

"Well I guess Cagalli will always be Cagalli..." Athrun played, "And of course I--everyone would prefer it that way..."

Athrun's sentence made Cagalli's blood rise to her cheeks. Athrun chuckled. Cagalli kicked him again playfully on the knee. "Stop staring!!"

For another hour and a half the two former lovers kept on talking about random stuff. Stuff like children, the people they used to hang out with, where they are now, and what they're doing. Athrun teased her endlessly about how much of an old woman she's becoming. His leg was basically bruised by the end of their conversation. Just then the phone had rang. Cagalli excused herself and picked it up.

"Hello? Attha Residence."

_"Sis? Its Kira. The baby's here!" _Kira spoke excitedly through the phone.

"Oh really!! That's great!!" Cagalli signalled Athrun to come over and listen, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Kira paused for a few seconds to conceal his happiness, but I guess it just didn't work, _"It's a GIRL!!! Another girl!!" _

"Great...Another girl to keep from guys," Athrun said from his experience with Cagalli. Cagalli's eyes suddenly enlargened, but giggled at his comment. She remembered too.

_"Cagalli? Who's there? Don't tell me that you asked a guy to come over and help you." _Kira started to growl.

Cagalli giggled, "No Kira, Julian's already in the house. Athrun found him." Athrun waited anxiously to hear what Kira had to say.

_"ATHRUN!?!?!?! Don't tell me you invited him tonight without telling me...Or worse: you invited him for Baby making!" _Athrun instantly rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. It was the way that he said baby making that ignited the flame. Cagalli giggled again, baby making...how ironic.

"No, Kira. Athrun brought Julian home." Cagalli laughed.

_"Hmm...Okay then. Tell him I said hi. Lacus is asking for me, she's resting in the hospital room now." _

"Did she give birth at the hospital?" Cagalli asked interested. Athrun climbed back and listened.

_"Nope. I had to deliver the baby, in front of all the people waiting for a room. I made me so nervous.But it's over. An hour ago, the baby was having trouble coming out, but then after another push she got out. " _

"So is the baby okay?"

_"Yea. I gotta go, I'll see you at home tomorrow okay?" _

"Okay, congrats. Tell Lacus I said time for another one." Cagalli smiled sweetly. Athrun saw it and blushed.

_"Okay, bye" _

She hung up her phone. It was about ten in the evening. The sounds of the children had died down a long time ago, and she had instructed them an hour ago to get ready for bed. The three children helped each other, especially Uzaki, the eldest.

"I'm gonna go check on Julian, okay?" Cagalli said to him. He followed her. He'd never had the experience of seeing a child sleep before.

Julian's room was simple and plain. The walls were colored white, and there was a small futon in the left hand corner of the room. It was a small room, so there wasn't much space. There was a simple red desk to the other side, across the futon, and a dresser drawer beside it. In front of it, a small short library shelf, composed of different books. Something familiar stuck Athrun's eyes as he reached for Julian's desk.

"You gave this to him?" Athrun smiled. It was an old toy he had given to her.

Cagalli looked at it and smiled, "Yep. I didn't really need it anymore after the sixth grade, so I guess I decided to keep it. He got scared at night, so I decided to give it to him. I hope that isn't a problem..."

"Ah. No, just happy that you still have something that I gave to you..."

They approached the futon and knelt. Athrun sat behind Cagalli, so close to her, that his breath began to tickle her hair. He looked at Julian, and suddenly felt a warm feeling. Was this the feeling of having a child in front of you sleeping. It sure felt good.

"He sure does look an awful lot like me when I was a kid...maybe it's just coincidence..." Athrun said behind her ear.

"Nah...He looked like his father...and a mix of me somewhere in the face..." Cagalli said calmly.

Julian slept peacefully with a smile on his lips. The two kept the silence sacred. Until Cagalli softly spoke.

"This kid sure does listen, I told him to never go with strangers..." she said, almost saying the first part sarcastically.

"Well I'm no stranger, am I?" He said witha sense of a cool charm. His good looks never seemed to fail him.

They looked at each other, and the gap between them disappeared. He gave her a slow tortured kiss, and she broke apart blushing. She turned around to hide herself from him, and decided to tuck him in. She reached for the blanket, and so did he. THe magic seemed to be putting them into a spell as they pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. He smiled as she stretched to pat down the blanket. She sat back down, but in seconds she turned around slowly to kiss him back. It was a shy kiss, and Athrun just had to smile because of how shy she still was with him. They parted only seconds after, but Athrun had wanted more, and he got it.

THe kiss started to deepen, but was still pleasureably slow. They used to do it like this, and seeing him for the first time in five years made her worrry about the feelings he still had for him. So she parted, but slightly smiled while she began to look into those green eyes she realized she missed.

"Thanks, Athrun," she said softly, "For bringing my son home."

Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and gently squeezed. Getting trapped in each other's eyes, he went for a short slow peck on the lips.

"You're welcome," they stared at each other blushing, and Athrun got up from embarassment. He straightened his clothes, as well as she.

"I guess I gotta go..." Athrun said shyly.

"Yea..."Cagalli led him to the entrance of the house. Athrun pulled out a card from his jacket and handed it to her. She looked at it and saw his number-s.

"Just in case you need me to pull a few strings here and there," he flashed a smile and put his shoes on.

Cagalli opened the door, and they both stepped out, "I'll definitely think about it,"

They walked to his motorcycle parked in the dirt driveway. He climbed onto it and fixed his position. Cagalli not standing very far, became victim to another one of his sweet kisses. After the short kiss, Cagalli lightly bit her lower lip, and Athrun puulled out his helmet.

"Cagalli?" Athrun smiled as he caught her still trying to recover from the kiss.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you sure that we can't have sex tonight? Or in Kira's words 'Baby Making'? Because to truthfully tell you...I want it really bad.Especially from you." Athrun said almost normally.

Cagalli laughed, "Kira would hunt you down in seconds if he'd find you and me in the same bed. I'm sure you remembered why we always did it at your house."

Athrun scratched his head disappointedly, "Oh yeah. I remembered that. I guess you can't come to the house now because of the children. Damn."

"I'm sure you can save your little sex urges for your girlfriend," Cagalli said jokingly.

"But I wanted it from you..." Athrun said grabbing her hand lightly. Cagalli put the other had on top for assurance.

"I don't know what to say really. But I'm sorry. Not tonight. I'm just not ready. Maybe when you're single again..." Cagalli smiled partly laughing.

"But I am..."

"..."

"..." he smiled in a sexy way

"No. Athrun I said not tonight, okay? You just came back." Cagalli laughed out.

"Now you're just making up excuses. I know you want it too. You're just trying to torture me and make me wait..."

"Athrun!!" she said in totall surprise, "Why would I torture you? THe kids will wake up."

"THen how about here?"

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"What's so wrong about here and now?!?! I don't think anyone will hear us."

"...Athrun. People walk by, you know."

"Fine. I'll wait. Sheesh. We were having such a good time too."

She sighed from impatientness, "Yes Athrun, I love to ruin your fun. Especially when you desperately want to have sex with me."

"You sure fucking do." he said as he put his helmet on. He tightened his grip on her hand,

"Bye, Cagalli," he said singsong like, and let go of her hands.

"Bye Athrun." She smiled.

The motorcycle started, and Cagalli moved back as she watched it turn and leave. After he was no longer out of sight, Cagalli went inside and closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her hand was placed over her heart. She looked to the sky where God the Almighty watched this particular child of his.

"Why must you do this to me?"

* * *

**YEAAAA. I worked for the whole freaking day on this chapter, and I forgot to do my homework for tomorrow. XD LMFAO Guess who's failing! I hope you all like it! Looks like something's starting to come up from under the depths of the earth. Something hot. Like MAGMA!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAA LMFAO. SO please review, not that you've read. Or if you didn't read it yet...READ IT! then review XD See you all next time!!! TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY!! AWESOME NESSS **

**3fi-pina3**


	4. 3: I Want More

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart **

**Chp3: I Want More **

**Lol. I liked Athrun last chapter when he was trying to get laid with Cagalli, but nothing happened. haaaaa. Thanks for all your reviews! hehe I really appreciate it. I dunno tho, it's hard to try and come up with something to write. And when you do have something, it's so hard to still try and make it work. Like for example Love Is A Book, I really have no idea what to do for it next. I might make it like a sequel or something just because...yea... it's totally whack, but I'm going to finish it, one way or another...Through the Wire is my favourite story beside this one, but its hard to think about to. This story is the first story that I've actually written down on paper, because the idea was kinda cool to me. But enough of the process making story, lets go to the actual story. **

**E-n-j-o-y ! **

**Okey here's to clear up somethingss... Most of you always speculate Cagalli of always beating the crap out of people, but she obviously isn't like that...Especially in this story. Sure she'll be like that in some parts, but it'll be like a funny kind of beat up...not like dangerousness...unless its for like yuuna or somethinn XD But yah...DOn't expect bashing in every chapter XD But I'll make it up to you!! I promise. **

**Ookey there's a kinda lemon, but it doesn't describe it in like some negative connotation. It's not revealing actually. We can all say we're mature, and this definitely can still fit in the T rated section. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Authors of this site (including me) don't own our library books. Lol so don't expect any one of us owning Gundam Seed.

* * *

**

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart **

**Chapter Three: I Want More

* * *

**

**Hospital Room-308- 10:30PM **

"Yes, Lacus?" Kira popped his head through the door. WHen he saw that the doctors weren't in the room anymore, he went inside and slowly closed the door. He walked up to his pink haired lover and kissed her forehead.

"Who were you talking to?" Lacus said with a tired voice.

"Oh, I was talking to Cagalli." Kira said when his face suddenly turned suspicious.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kira?" Lacus asked with concern.

"Athrun was at the house..."

"..."

Kira nodded as their gazes met in disbelief.

"As in Athrun _Zala_, OUR Athrun?" Lacus asked almost raising herself from her current position.

Kira nodded slowly.

"He found Julian too..."

Lacus had a concerned look on her face. They both knew that Athrun was just supposed to come in a week's time. Did he want to come back that quickly? Their baby started to cry, not very far from Lacus' hospital bed. Kira walked over to her, and gently stroked her back. After a few minutes she had peacefully gone to sleep. Kira returned to his lover.

"They sounded like they were having fun...I don't think she broke the news yet." Kira's face sterned.

"Maybe he was happy about being Julian's father..." Lacus said.

"I don't know... Cagalli's not going to be straight with him. I know her. We don't even know what's really going on with Athrun either... They're both liars to themselves..." Kira shook his head disappointedly.

Lacus placed her hand on top of his, as a gesture, "Honey, don't use such words. They just have to come out straight to each other, some time. It's been long, I know, but I think if they were having fun then it's a good thing. Maybe when Cagalli tells him that Julian is his son, they'll probably have many more kids, or married, so he won't be that mad."

"I don't know Lacus, I don't mind seeing them together again **that **much, but there's a child involved this time. It's harder. What if Julian catches them having sex or something inappropriate? It really might affect him. Or if he got too close to his father and Cagalli never told Athrun, but they would break up again. It would be chaos. Cagalli has to straighten things out soon before something bad really happens." Kira said worriedly.

"Kira...you know what I like about you?" Lacus smoothed his hair.

"What?" Kira said plainly. He knew he was gonna get a sermon.

"You know how to protect, but you do it just too much. It's Cagalli's life, you know? She'll sort it out. I think if Athrun just found Julian by chance, it wasn't only chance. Something is supposed to happen. Something special between Athrun and Cagalli, and from the bottom of my heart I really hope that it's love." Lacus said with hope.

"I hope so..." Kira rested his head on his lover's lap.

"Plus..." Lacus added, "Athrun came a week earlier than what he said...He must've remembered something."

Kira's head slowly rose to meet Lacus' gaze. Kira smiled. Athrun...he remembered Cagalli's birthday. Lacus waited for a reply from her husband.

"I don't know how you seem to figure out these things all the time..." Kira pecked his wife on the lips.

* * *

**Orb Royal Highway- 10:30PM**

_"Oh crap..." _Athrun began to curse in his mind, _"I was so caught up in kissing her that I forgot to tell her happy birthday...wrong move Athrun!" _

He didn't know whether to to stop at the side or wait till he got home. It would be hard for him to talk at the side because he wouldn't see the numbers. So he figured that he had no other choice but to talk to her when he got home.

The highway was a dark and scary place, obviously for anyone who travels it alone. Although not really for Athrun. In the past when he and Cagalli were still together, he would ride to her house and they would go to his for one of their little "sleepovers" He missed those days. He just remembered that her being in his life as boyfriend and girlfriend was a hell of a lot of fun. They went on so many adventures, In highschool, when the rest of the grade went to this cabin house at the most northern tip of Orb, the two lovers had booked a trip to France and stayed there for the amount of time that the rest did. KNow one knew about it, not even Kira. Why? Because Lacus was too much of a distraction for him.

Before Athrun met Julian--almost running over him, he was about to head to Cagalli's house...which he actually thought was somewhere else. He would have ended up trying to find her house anyways, but he had to do something good for the world first. Running over a little kid wasn't something good that you could put on your resume. Especially if you wanted to become a truck driver. Not that he wanted to be one! He was happy where he was in regards to employment.

He did remember it was Cagalli's birthday, and as Lacus predicted, it was why he had came home early. After being away for five years, he felt that she was someone that he really needed to see. Especially after being alone in Japan. Plus he missed her...was it that bad to miss a person even after you broke up?

It was true he had to admit he came back for her because he really did miss her. Although there was another reason...He had to visit his mom. Well I guess his mother's grave. His mother, Lenore Zala, was a very close person to Athrun and deeply affected on who Athrun behaves and acts today. Well he kind of got wilder after she passed away, but not to the extreme.

She had died in a car accident by some guy who was really drunk. It was when he was fifteen years old, when him and Cagalli first started dating. Lenore loved the fact that he was dating this girl. She thought that Cagalli was really a fun person to be with Athrun, plus the fact that their mothers used to be friends. Cagalli's mother and father had died as well, but more recent, when the twins were nineteen, a few months after Kira and Lacus' wedding.

He was coming from the cemetary when he was going to Cagalli's house, or what house he thought was hers. Something Lenore said to him while they were gardening outside really sparked his love for Cagalli. She said that you only needed one person to make you happy in your life. If he made the right decisions. He suddenly remembered all the wonderful things that she did to make him happy, especially that one time when she made a dinner for just the two of them.

* * *

**FLASHBACK-October 29 C.E. 63-Athrun's House **

_It was Athrun's birthday, and he was finally turning eighteen. Earlier in his life, Athrun had been working at the old man's convenience store that he used in his lie. It was a real store, and he used to be the cashier. It was finally seven in the evening, and his shift was finally over. He rode on his motorcycle, looking so cool, and so fresh. _

_He parked at the front of the house, and opened the garage to put his bike in. When he arrived, the lights were on, and Cagalli was there, leaning against the hallway smiling. SHe wasn't dressed in anything fancy, just her regular blue jeans and t-shirt. Athrun was surprised, he thought he was going to go take a shower first then meet up with Cagalli. _

_"I got to you first! Happy Birthday, Baby!!!" Cagalli said as she ran into his arms. _

_Athrun laughed at her childness, "Thanks, Cagalli. I thought I was going to pick you up." _

_Cagalli looked into his eyes, "I know, but I had something to do...Let me show you." _

_SHe took his hand, a led him through the hallway to the kitchen. On the table, there was a whole dinner prepared for the two of them. Candle lit too. Red rose petals were spread across the table and the floor. Athrun's eyes started to tear up, and he tried his best to fight them back. ALthough Cagalli saw right through him. _

_"Athrun, are you crying?" she looked at her boyfriend. He just began to wipe his tears. After he took her hands in his, and smiled. _

_"You know...I've never told you this. But it's something my mom told me, and I had a feeling that it was about you. She said that you only needed one person to make you happy in your life. And this, Cagalli...what you did for me, I think this is the happiest birthday I've ever had..." He smiled. Cagalli punched him lightly on the arm. _

_"Athrun...Don't go soft on me. I just hope you'll still love me if what I cooked doesn't taste good." She grinned. _

_"Heh." He wiped the final tears, "Nah. I'd probably still love you...But if this doesn't work out, then I'll order pizza, 'kay?" _

_SHe rolled her eyes. They approached the table and Athrun pulled out a seat for her, and gently pushed her in before sitting in his own. Cagalli gave Athrun a small thanks, and both began to eat. Athrun looked at Cagalli after his first bite. _

_"Cagalli..." _

_Cagalli looked at the man in front of her nervously. "Mmm Hmm?" _

_"YOU CAN COOK!" Athrun congratulated her as they high-fived. Athrun held onto that hand. _

_"Four years together, huh? It wasn't that hard...I mean your temper and Kira's creates a hell of a storm, but I think I can manuever through it..." _

_He paused. _

_"Cagalli...thank you. For just everything...I really am speechless..." _

_Cagalli now was as red as the rose petals scattered on the floor. Athrun knew how to thank people, and he knew how to thank them good. Damn him and his ability to always feel so important. _

_They ate for a while, and talked about their next year in university, sophmore year. It was actually pretty weird talking about it because they had seemed to young. 18 still is pretty young, but not as young as they wanted to stay. Growing up together was almost too easy, because somehow they would always end up together doing something. Although when it was time for them to separate, like now since they were going to different universities...It was important for them to talk and communicate with each other. They could possibly drift apart. _

_After their dinner Athrun and Cagalli helped each other wash the dishes. _

_"You know what would be funny?" Cagalli said out of the blue._

_"What?" _

_"If we ever chose to get married, and not have any moments like these anymore..." _

_Athrun laughed, "Like I'd be some couch potato, and you'd be a fat lady taking care of children?" _

_Cagalli laughed, "Yea..."_

_Athrun wiped a plate, "I will assure you that will never happen...Unless I cook you really fattening foods, or I don't get accepted into any jobs." _

_Cagalli's face turned into an interested expression, and turned around, "Hmm...and what would you cook me?" she kissed his lips. _

_"Hmm..." He said kissing her back, parting with every word, "I... would cook you...anything that you'd want..." He finally circled his arms around her waist. _

_"And we all know, Cagalli, that you'd want anything that isn't healthy...and you'd demand for it..." _

_She turned around to continue to wash the dishes. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to torture him first. He kissed her neck affectionnately and slowly, as he tried to get a response from her. _

_"What are you trying to do, Athrun?" Cagalli asked. _

_Athrun kept on kissing her neck, and drew circles on her stomach with his finger. It ticked her, and was making it hard for her to not give what he wanted. She knew it was his birthday, but still...It was more of a mental war on which she should listen to. Her body, or her head. _

_He placed the cloth, at the edge of the sink and started to get a response as her head started to slowly move back, leaning on his shoulder. SHe was starting to lose...she couldn't, not after all the things she had achieved today. _

_"...Somethin' healthy...that you'll absoulutely love..." he smiled at his own catch phrases. If it was one. _

_She finally gave in. If she hadn't made a move at that moment, she would have been starting to torture herself too. In his arms, she turned around and slowly found themseleves gazing into each other's eyes. Her removed gloves were hanged at the edge of the sink. Cagalli suddenly thought of an idea..._

_"Athrun...I still have a few things for you..." Cagalli purred. _

_Athrun liked the sound of that. He knew where this was leading to... and he liked it. He was going to play along with her, make sure that it would be a hell of a good night for the both of them. Suddenly while his thoughts flowed through his mind, he felt Cagalli's lips fiercly pushing against his. He fought back and sneakily slid his tounge into Cagalli's mouth, making her moan in surprise. _

_"Mmm..." Athrun moaned inside her mouth. He started to slide his hands down from his shoulders to Cagalli's back, and eventually lower. _

_Cagalli tiptoed, because Athrun was a bit tall for her to reach on just standing on her feet. She felt her insides turn out as Athrun had been giving her one of his best kisses. His tounge swirled around in her mouth, trying to play tag with her tounge. She gently bit his lower lip trying to tell him that it was time for them to continue. Athrun got the message, but pretended not to. He just wanted to torture her...just a little. _

_He slid one of his hands to her pants, and undid the button and the zipper. He slowed down the pace while they kissed, intentionally so he could gently stroke the sensitive area between her stomach and her cave of pleasure outside her underwear. _

_She had a gasp of air, the chills started to run down her body. She felt his hands stroke her lower stomach, and boy did it feel good. She started to get wet in her lower area, as she was already feeling pleasured and losing to her lover's expression of love. She tugged on his shirt, pulling the both of them towards the living room couch. She tripped on the arm portion, and stumbled on the cushions. Hitting her head against the other side of the couch. _

_"Shit." Cagalli cursed under her breath as she broke the kiss. _

_Athrun, only a few millimetres away softly chucked at her cursing and kissed her lips. _

_"Don't worry, Cagalli...You'll forget all about that bump once I'm through with you..." _

_"Not if I get to you first." _

_He began to kiss her again, her defiance seemed to fuel his passion. He kissed her a full five minutes before he reached under her shirt. She stopped him. _

_"Athrun, upstairs." she commmanded. _

_"Cagalli! Be patient. Let me work on you for a second. Just relax." _

_"Athrun, upstairs. You're dad's gonna find something on the couch." _

_"Something like what?" _

_"..." _

_"..." _

_Cagalli smirked at him. Athrun sighed as he slumped into Cagalli's shoulder. Both of them laughed. _

_Cagalli relied on her elbows for support, and had her legs already spread apart. Talk about excited. Athrun just lay flat now, after slumping. _

_All of a sudden, he got up and lifted her by the hips. She screamed in surprise, but held on to him by lacing around to the back of his neck. _

_"Athrun, you maniac! You can't climb up the stairs!" _

_"Yea I can." _

_And climb up the stairs he did. Backwards. THe only mistake he did was bang on the door while it was closed. He gained a little laugh from Cagalli, because obviously someone else's pain in another person's pleasure. He practically dropped her on the bed and removed his shirt off. She once again got a chance to look at his body. His HOT body. She loved it. They had been doing it for a while now. Just probably last year. Even they tested their love through a lot of things, and when the ultimate test had finished, they felt that it was the right time to do it. It was the most reasonable time, it was the most valued. They were going to marry each other anyways, he promised her that. _

_She loved his body, she didn't know how he got it like that, but it was hot. Every muscle on his body almost chisled to perfection, pecs, abs, arms...it drove her mind crazy. The way he held her, ahh...that was pleasure enough. _

_She just lay back on his pillows, watching as her man quickly undressed while she did nothing but watch and drool over his body. He caught her looking, then she noticed that she was still fully dressed. He looked at her funny while trying to remove his socks. _

_"Well...UNDRESS WILL YOU!" He said almost shyly. _

_He, now clad in his boxers climbed onto the bed. He crawled to his lover, after reaching kissing her gently on the lips. She reached his ear, breathing nervously while he kissed her neck. _

_"Happy Birthday, Athrun...I'm your birthday gift." _

_He removed himself from her neck and met her eyes. He loved his present, simple yet has so much meaning. She didn't know how much she meant to him, how good she mad him feel. SHe didn't know the half of it. He just kept staring until she broke their silence. _

_"Well...UNWRAP ME!" SHe demanded urgingly. She blushed. _

_IN a matter of seconds he was pulling down her pants, and they became property of the floor beneath them. He saw the end of a silky, lacy green dress popping out from her shirt. They both blushed. _

_"Lingerie?" _

_"Yea...um this was bound to happen sometime tonight, I hope you know that...so I prepared myself." _

_"You are simply too cute. I love you." he said the last sentence singing-like. He started to lift her shirt up, and decided to keep the dress on because it would be pointless if she only wore it once for like five seconds.Trust me, if he ever got that lucky again to see that dress on her, they would probably be on their honeymoon. Although this was almost too close to one. _

_"Now...What shall I do with you Cagalli?" Athrun decided to make her wait. _

_Cagalli had felt such urge to drive herself into him that it drove her crazy. She had to do something soon, before the urge would fade away. So she slipped above him, ordered him to lay down, doing things to him that he would never ever think anyone could ever do to someone. He exploded with the utmost passion, and flipped her over anxiously to make such love that her mind would overload with pleasure. _

_Once the two lovers joined that night, no one could stop them, and there wasn't a soul that tried. THey moved together with a pace so lustful, so beautiful, that it drove her to the most dangerous edge of pleasure. It was starting to get too much for her, and there was nothing she could do but moan in reply as Athrun kissed her senseless. He felt the session almost coming to an end, and exited her body, making love to her by teasing her senses. _

_He touched her everywhere, but made sure that it wasn't so forceful. She wanted more of it, she could have never felt any better. This was the best night in her life. He removed her green dress and threw it, but threw in a crappy manner that made it go under his bed. He continued to tease her, and at last after their thoughts coming together that they should join again, they did. _

_This time it was faster, and Cagalli together with her love moaned like there was no tomorrow. Rhythmically, they seemed to keep in time with each other, as well as Cagalli's moans. She kept them close to his neck, Athrun feeling a newer kind of adrenaline and sensation than the first. Suddenly Cagalli ordered him to go faster, and he followed. He played with her body with her response after each push, the music that he could listen to forever in his ears. _

_After another minute passed, the two teenagers soaked the gaps between them, and their love passed through their connection. It was beautiful to say the least, because that was the moment of her darling son's conception. Their love juices exchaged and seemed to have put the two lovers in a more happeir state than what they would ever feel before or after this night. Nothing would ever compare. He slowly dropped himself on top of his lover, she was still panting for recovery, her final moan still screaming in his memory. _

_He turned his head to the right to whisper an 'I love you' before kissing her cheek so lovingly. She hugged him in return and felt each other's body still trying to calm down. He rolled over so she could sleep on him instead, knowing that if it was the other way around he would be sure to find his lover dead. Cagalli limply followed his moves, because she was dead tired and so needily wanted to sleep. _

_Athrun had stayed inside her for the whole night, but sadly morning came faster than expected. They did another round of their little naughty games, before heading to the shower and heading for school.

* * *

_

**End Of FLASHBACK**

It was almost weird and awkward to express the way that Athrun had felt right now. He felt guilty, he didn't even know the half of it either. He didn't know that he was Julian's father, that Cagalli had never really gotten physically or even emotionally linked remotely close as they were, that she felt totally abandoned. He had no knowledge of this, but he still felt guilty. If he had stayed with her, Julian would be his child. Although remember that he didn't know, he wondered what Julian would look like if he had his genes (Which really Julian had). If he had stayed with her, she would be his wife and they would live far away from this place where everything seemed to be so dull.

He would think they'd had a beautiful life on the beach. Not just because it was beautiful there, but it was also the place they had met. Kira and Lacus were holding a volleyball party, and the blonde plus bluenette were on opposite teams. Lunamaria decided to play a few tricks here and there, and they finally decided to hook up. All in that same day. THen they actually noticed that they went to the same high school (Cagalli and Athrun weren't really good with names, especially since there was a large population of students).

Athrun still riding through the highway, exited right and began to drive on regular streets again. He thought of the day he left her...

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_It was the middle of November, everything seemed to be dreadful that day. THe trees were already sapped of their life for another year. They sat patiently as winter began to rip through them. _

_The students had taken a five day trip to Canada. It was for an internation basketball tournament. The lovers had ended up in their school teams. The winters there were almost breathtaking, but deadly. THe snow that had already fallen to the ground was probably as much as 5cm, covering most of the grass, and some of the floor. Salt was spread everywhere on the streets, and cars drove in thin layers of slush that seemed to splash about anywhere it wanted to. _

_The two lovers were constantly arguing during the trip, even recently, they had been at it all the time. The most idolized couple in both schools (far more than Kira and Lacus) were breaking up. Everyone could see it, and he was the one that told her to get off the bandwagon..._

_The two had met secretly in a street tunnel that night, because he had called her up to do so. She was already pregnant at the time, and thought that it was the best time to announce the good news. So that night she left quietly, leaving Lacus in the room. _

_It was about five minutes later that they had finally seen each other. When they did, they hugged. Athrun was seemed a little nervous and sad. IT made it even more harder for him to tell the things that he needed to say, when he saw the bright smile that occupied his face. The smile that he would miss for the next five years and counting. He held her hand. _

_Cars had seldomly passed by, but they could still hear each other speaking. He took a deep breath. _

_"Cagalli..." _

_"Uh huh?" Cagalli made a smaller smile because of the seriousness in his face. It made him look older than what he actually was. _

_"You know...for the past week...we've been having fights, and I don't know why..." _

_Cagalli's face turned serious, but had to joyuously explain, "But I--" _

_He didn't give her the chance. _

_"It's gonna be kinda tough to break these four years, but...I've never seen you like this. I've also been seeing you around with other men..." he spoke softly, but stern. _

_"..And for me...to truthfull tell you...I'm beginning to go with other women." _

_Cagalli's eyes grew wide. He was lying! He must be! He can't just break four years like that! _

_"You knew this was falling apart, Cagalli...But I still wanna remain friends." _

_Cagalli dumbfounded, was furious in her mind, but she dared not show it...there were witnesses. How dare he use the 'I wanna still be friends' line against her? THat jerk! _

_"Cagalli?" He made her focus. _

_"I thought you looked like you wanted to say something earlier..."_

_She just didn't want to speak anymore. A kind of unsteadyness seeped through his mind, and through his voice, as if he was about to cry. _

_"Cagalli...Thanks for understanding...I'm sorry it had to end tonight. But I know you're a strong person..." he turned to walk away. She could swear that he heard the words 'I love you' still come from his mouth. Why would he cry if he wasn't still in love? A tear started to fall from her eye, and soon more would begin to form. She whispered once he was finally out of sight, out of her life...for good. Or in this case, for the worst. _

_"But Athrun...I'm pregnant..." she said alone in the tunnel, as she furiously ran back to the hotel room to her eyes out. _

_So much...for a 'sweet November'... _

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

**Cagalli's house 11:30PM **

Cagalli wiped a tear as she held her pillow tightly and watched the two lovers on the tv screen separate for the absolute last time. It was the most saddest thing that she had ever seen.

Okay. What was so bad about watching soap operas at night? There were specials going on! No one was going to stop her from watching her soap operas. Especially this one her---

RING!!! RING!!!!

"DAMNIT!" Cagalli yelled. She wide-eyed, and quickly scanned around the room if any of the children started to stir. She huffed a 'Thank God' and picked up the phone.

_"Cagalli?"_ She thought furiously in her mind, _"WASN"T HE JUST FUCKING HERE?!?!" _

"Zala, listen. This better be a good reason because I'm watching my soap opera, here!!" she fumed through the phone.

_"Soap opera?!?! What the hell? Since when were you a fan of soap opera's?" _he said through the other line.

"Since I became a mother, now what do you want Athrun?" she siad impatiently. Damnit it was commercial now.

_"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday...that's all..." _Athrun smiled through the phone, he knew she would become silent for a few moments.

He was right. A blush migrated to her cheeks as she began to smile on the phone.

"Thanks, Athrun. I have to go, I really have to watch this." Cagalli smiled as she noticed the commercial was over.

_"Okey then, Cagalli. Good night. What channel is it on?" _Athrun asked interested.

"...Channel...six..." she forwarded her attention to the television rather than to him.

_"Okey...thanks...Cagalli?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Are you sure that I still can't stay there tonight?" _

...'click'

She hung up on him.

SHe quickly sat herself back down, and couldn't help but think about how the couple so rememinded her of Athrun and herself nearly five years ago. How happy they were, and how stupidly they fell apart.

She remembered all of the good times, and just because of one bad he decided for it to end. But now she knew that it was starting again. She could feel it, she felt it in his kiss. That slow, gentle, loving kiss that he had decided to imprint on her mind for a while. She remembered something else particular.

The day that he promised that they would be married. The day that he proclaimed his everlasting love, and how they would be together no matter what happened.

He gave her a promise ring. It held a purple gemstone, and had a particularly fancy design, but didn't over indulge itself. Sher remembered him placing it on her ring finger, the one that only people that were getting married would wear a ring on. He told her that she would never be forgotten, and if something had ever happened, they would still com back for each other.

Ironically he gave this ring to her two days before they split up, and she had only noticed it until now...

Was he finally coming back for her?

She continued watching her show and noticed the girl's lonliness and compared it to her own.

Maybe she did miss him, just a little.

* * *

**GAHHHHHHH!!! Finally its done! I hope that you guys aren't too upset...or upset at all for any of that matter when I didn't describe the lemon as much as I should have. I had to withhold it for another chapter... Some chapter that's more important than this one. Athrun seems like a bitch, doesn't he? Cagalli...well Cagalli got angry. I hope that made you happy. XD I can't really promise you anything. ahaha. I just hoped you liked the chapter. The next one will be about...let's see...It will be about the future. Literally...well kinda. XD Please review! Thanks 3 **

**-3fi-pina3**


	5. 4:Two Years Later The Resume

Getting Myself Back To Your Heart

Chp4:Two Years Later-- The Resume

hehe I like how this story is going... I've altered some of it, from what I've planned, but who doesn't do that? Hehe...I'm actually supposed to be doing homework, but you know.. I'm always distracted in some form or another. I just really feel like doing this story right now so...

SHIT! This is an edit. UM. I wasn't thinking so I put the fifth chapter title instead of the actual fourth chapter title. Well at least you knew what the next one was gonna be named. See you!

Enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER:Yo. I don't own it.

* * *

**Getting Myself Back To Your Heart **

* * *

**May 31, C.E 81 Cagalli's Graduation **

Yes, Cagalli is graduating! She is now twenty-seven years old. Twenty-seven, with an awesome degree to match her success. Twenty-seven, with a degree, but still single. Twenty-seven, with a degree, single, and----Well I couldn't think of anything else, so...

"We now present to you, valedictorian of C.E. 81...Please give a round of applause to..."

"Cagalli Yula Attha!!"

Crowds of people applauded, rising from their seats. Kira yelling, Lacus nursing her crying baby, Julian holding his father's hand, Athrun whistling loudly.

No...He doesn't know yet, but Athrun has been close with the family ever since he's gotten back. Although with Cagalli, they remain friends after an intense scolding from Cagalli. Said after the tenth time he asked for sex. She had enough, so she scolded him. It was as simple as that.

Julian was now seven years old and it was a few months until he was going to enter the fifth grade. Athrun and Julian have gotten along great, despite the times when they both have their differences. Athrun was disappointed at the fact that Julian inherited his mother's temper. It was something a kid should not have, but he had it. It didn't show all the time though. Just sometimes when he really didn't like to do something. Because of their fighting, obviously Cagalli took her son's side, teaming up on Athrun as if he were the enemy. The father-son team did like each other, don't get me wrong. Julian was still getting used to the fact that there's another guy going to their house, not just Kira.

Cagalli stepped up to the podium and took a nice deep breath. She looked to the sky, damn was it a nice day. It was about 27 degrees though, making it probably the hottest graduation that she had ever had. She began her speech.

"To you, the class of C.E. 81, I have to say that I've never seen such an inspired youth." she looked at Kira, who gave her a thumbs up.

"As, you all know, I am a mother. And after this, you should all thank your parents for keeping up with you so far..." this time she looked at Lacus, who smiled at her.

"I've learned through being one, that you have to take care of your child, care for it every minute. Especially when you don't feel like it." she smiled at her son as he waved.

"But this speech is not about motherhood, parenthood, or how much you love your child. It is about being able to make your dreams into something you truly care about. Especially when you're just about to give up." she looked at Athrun, who blushed when their eyes met.

"Listen to you heart. You've heard this line about a million times, but this time, the line has so much more meaning." she kept her gaze on Athrun, she felt that it was easier to talk to him. He listened eagerly.

"Do not listen to the hearts of others when they force you to do something that you do not want to do. Stand your ground, or in this case, keep your pulse steady." Their eyes were locked on each others', and they both couldn't help but smile once more at each other before she continued on with her speech.

"In the end, it will be all of you who will make a difference in the world. Make sure you leave your mark. Make sure you give others a 'bang' kind of impression. Make them say wow everytime you walk by. Make sure that what you plan to do in the work force will make the world a better place." she watched as he lifted his son, and began juggling him on his knee, because he was tired of mommy talking.

"Now we've all gone through a lot. ANd I've heard mostly all of your stories. And I have to say, that today will be the greatest day of your lives. This is absolute bliss. You will never forget this day, because today...Is the day of things to come." She watched him hug their son.

"So now, class of C.E. 81, look forward, because there is a life ahead. Be free to roam around the streets of life as if you already know them. And at the times when you don't, it's just another road to learn." Everyone stood up and clapped.

She watched all her family memebers, and Athrun, clap their hands off. They were proud of her, she could see it in all of their eyes. Kira, Lacus, especially Athrun. SHe couldn't have imagined anyone else being more proud.

Regardless of all the things they'd been through, ever since Athrun came back-- it was like they both had forgotten what had happened. There were times when they brought it up and ended up bickering like a bunch of children; but the fact that he came back excited her. It excited him. He was looking forward to what the future would bring them as friends. He thought at times that if they had ever become serious again, then so be it. He couldn't think of spending life with anyone else right now.

He thought that Julian was a great kid, despite his temper tantrums. He and Kira were becoming reaquainted with each other, becoming really close best friends like they were before. Lacus and Athrun...well, what is there to describe their relationship. It is really friendly, but its just not like Kira and Cagalli type of friendship. It was more like someone to turn too. It was something the twins couldn't understand. They two were like siblings in some way. They grew up together, practically neighbours, until Kira and her left for Orb from Japan.

After the hat throwing, and everyone getting their diplomas, the students dispersed to join their families and friends who congratulated them. Cagalli's family waited underneath a large oak tree, staying in the cool shadow.

Cagalli ran to her son, who ran to hug her. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Hi mommy! You look so big in what your wearing. It looks like you wearing a garbage bag!" he looked at her. Athrun was following slowly behind his son.

"I bet you're tired of all my talking..." she kissed his nose, "so we're gonna get out here real quick, and get something to eat, okey?"

Julian walked away went to go talk to his uncle Kira. Athrun came by to talk to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her ever so proudly before kissing her shortly on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?" she bonked his head with her diploma.

"What...this?" he kissed her again.

"Stop it!" she scolded.

"Yes m'am!" He jokingly saluted. "So...what does it feel like to be a graduate?"

She felt good being cradled in his arms, "It feels...so...relaxing."

"Hmm...I like that feeling. What was your subject?"

"Computer technology," she stated proudly. Athrun was completely shocked by her choice. He stepped back with her still in his hands.

"Computer technology, but didn't really know anything about computer technology!" Athrun said with eyes wide.

"Yeah, well. Remember you taught me a few things when we were together? I kinda became attached to the subject still upon our break-up. I studied really hard..." She smiled starting to get lost in his eyes.

"Hmm... Then you must need a job...don't you my sweet graduate?" Athrun playfully stated.

"Yes...my sweet..." she tried to think of something nice to say. She looked to the sky for an answer.

"How about co-worker...?" Athrun smiled.

"Co-worker?!?! You mean at your dad's company?" Cagalli gasped.

"Yep."

"But Athrun!!" She was almost at a loss for words, "Your dad's company is second in the world rankings! It would be so...overwhelming! I would certainly feel the heat on all the things you guys do in that company. I don't know if I can handle it!" She happily said.

"Yea well, you know if you've gone through labour, you can certainly go through this." he loosely held her. He was glad that she didn't mind him at least hugging her the way he was.

"Athrun..."

"Don't worry, Cagalli. I've got your back on this one. Don't forget that I'm one of you main connections. If you screw-up with me, you'll never find a job again." he jokingly threatened.

"Athrun? Is that a threat?"

"It could if you wanted it to," he said as he moved his lips almost a milimeter apart from hers.

"Ahem..." Kira coughed at his best friend. Kira still didn't believe that they we're still trying to kiss each other. He hated how they were constantly doing this to themselves.

"I don't understand how a threat could be so romantic..." he awkwardly ruined the moment. The two just started at each other, and then released themselves from the others' grasp.

_'Thanks, Kira... Thanks SOO much...' _Athrun whined in his head.

"Let's go to the restaurant now everyone!" Lacus cheered as she came closer to the three. She was roaming around with a stroller.

Blue head and yellow head, couldn't wait at all for food. They had been complaining before the graduation ceremony. It was almost like the only two adults there were Lacus and Kira. The two families excitedly went into the van and drove to the restaurant...Filling themselves until satisfaction, for an occasion of which they rarely do.

* * *

You could see her typing frantically on her keyboard, moving things, erasing things, looking at distracting things. There were a lot of things going on in the computer of hers, and the computer wasn't getting tired yet. She thanked God that it didn't screw up on her today. There were many times that the computer fucked up on her. And BOY do we know that feeling.

It was nine in the morning to be exact, and Cagalli had just finished bathing her son and dressing him up for the first day of school. Since he was an "older" kid now, he got to walk, instead of his mother bringing him. He walked with Shinn's sister, Mayu Asuka, a particular girl that Julian had his eyes on. Even though she was a good three years apart from him, they were still good friends.

Cagalli left the door open, because she wanted a taste of the fresh morning air. She loved it. Even though she most of the time hated the fact that she had to wake up early, it was totally worth it. When there are no cars flooding and polluting the streets, the day seems more better in her mind. It made her more joyful, the Cagalli that everyone liked to see. A visitor knocked on the door. It was Mayu.

"Morning Mayu!" Cagalli slowly rose up to her chair to greet her. She dressed in the school uniform and clutched her lunchbox with both hands. The girl had brownish black hair that was grown up to the bottom of her shoulders. The two hugged.

"Where's that stupid brother of yours?" she asked Mayu.

"Oh," she pointed outside, "Him and miss Lunamaria are still outside walking. They're such a bunch of slowpokes. They wanted to drop me off at your house, so I let them drag along. And what do they do? They go all slow-mo on me."

"They are pretty slow aren't they?" Cagalli said. She knew what the two were doing...as usual...making out. "Don't worry they'll come around."

"Yep. Ten hours later..."

Cagalli offered her a seat around the dinner table. She neatly placed her lunch box on the table and folded her hands.

"So, Auntie...Where's Julian?"

"Ehhh...He's gettin' ready. He's just like a girl, he takes so long..." She said while she started to frantically type on the keyboard.

Moments after, Julian had come out of his room. Without his mom knowing, he had been doing his homework from the night before. He just forgot to do it last night, but when he saw it this morning he was about to scream. Clad in his uniform and backpack in hand. He walked clumsily as his backpack seemed to have a heavy effect on him. Cagalli walked towards his son to give him a hand.

"Hiya Mayu!" Julian blushed.

"Hey, little guy! Ready to go to school?" She started to get up.

"Hey I'm not little!! And yes I wanna go to school now."

"You are **so **little," she went up to him and mocked him with her height.

"Now you two run to school so you won't be late." she grabbed a paper brown lunch bag and handed it to her son. She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Have a good day you two!" she scurried them out the door.

"Bye Mommy!!"

"Bye Auntie!!"

And they left for school.

She returned to type her resume that Athrun was going to pick up tomorrow. SHe couldn't wait until he would hand it in for his father to see. She just hoped that he would like it. She sat for a moment in her chair, thinking about what her resume would have. She was kinda frazzled about what to put. About HOW to even put it. To her it was kind of embarassing. She heard two voices emerge from behind the couch.

"The graduate. Silently continues to type, as we keep a safe distance..." a male voice cracked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"The graduate, a blonde haired female, frisky, yet...is quite...AAAAHHHHH!!!!" the female voice as Cagalli pounced on the two, but missed. They laughed at her as she got up and dusted themselves. She gave them an angry glare.

"What are you two doing?!?! Acting like a bunch of idiots!" she said angrily walking back to the computer.

The two dusted themselves off. Shinn rolled his eyes, "God, someone's cranky today..."

"Yeah, I know!" Lunamaria walked over to Cagalli with her hands behind her head, "So, what are you doing?"

Cagalli typed a few words before she spoke. Only to find herself deleting them again. SHe looked back to the two behind her.

"I'm typing a resume!" she said happily. The two were surprised.

"You're leaving us already? It's so soon!" Shinn yelled in her ear.

"Yeah, well...I got a job offer yesterday at my graduation. Isn't that great?"

"So where are you gonna work now?" Lunamaria motioned to a section in her resume, "Remove that."

"Oh okay," Cagalli said as she deleted the section, "I'm gonna work at the Zala Enterprises...Or Incorporated... Whatever...Athrun offered."

The red headed girl gave Cagalli a pair of owl eyes. _"Athrun??" _

"As in _Zala,_ Athrun?"

"Yep, why?"

Lunamaria looked an awful lot uncomfortable, "Oh nothing...It's just that I haven't heard of him lately...How is he?"

"Oh...He's good, I guess. We've been almost like best friends ever since he's been back." she started to type again.

"Really? When did he come back?" she asked, interestedly.

"Oh, you didn't know? Two years ago. He's been going back and forth from here to Japan though, so it's kinda hard to catch him sometimes..." she said lost in her resume.

_"No wonder she came back here...that stupid little girl..." _Shinn said in his mind.

"Hey, Cagalli..." Lunamaria called. In the meantime Kira walked past.

"Yo." Shinn greeted.

"Yo." he waved back to the two, and to his sister.

"Yeah?" Cagalli answered almost absentmindedly.

"Why are you still single?" Cagalli almost fell off her chair. She hated these kinds of questions.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" she paused, "That's personal business...But To truthfully tell you, I blame Kira."

"Kira?"

"Kira?!?!"

"ME?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!!?"

She pondered at the thought, "Yeah, you. You're too overproctective. You've scared all the guys that've come into the house, ever since I had boobs and a butt. It's really all your fault."

"I'm surprised you said it like it is so...plainly." Shinn blurted.

Lacus walked across the wooden floor, and made her way to the couch. She carried her new baby with her Kiara, and layed her on the couch to play with her. SHe talked while she held the toy in front of the baby girl.

"Actually, Luna...There's another reason...and it's definitely not Kira's fault."

"There is?" Lunamaria approached Lacus and sat beside her on the couch. She felt like a high schooler gossiping, she folded her hands together neatly in front of the pink haired mother.

"There is?!?!!?" Cagalli said in a pissed off tone.

"Yuh huh...Our _dear _Cagalli here, is waiting for her _Red Knight._ Isn't that right Cagalli?" Lacus looked at her. Cagalli thought she was so evil right now. She just blushed.

"So...Who is it?" Shinn had his hands folded behind his head.

"It's..." Lacus said excitedly. Cagalli had to stop her, her breathing became nervous.

"It's no one!!!" Cagalli blurted out. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Kira was about to burst out laughing, but quickly hid it by drinking his morning orange juice.

"It's Athrun." Lacus said joyously. Cagalli thought that she said his name in some kind of holy manner. Almost as if he were some kind of divine message. Her face was red by now. SHinn pinched her cheeks. Luna cooed.

"Aww...AN old fling sparks up Cagalli's heart," Shinn cooed.

"He was not a _fling_, Shinn," She glared angrily.

"Oh, so he's the real deal then, eh?" Shinn teased. Kira just laughed.

"Of course not!!" Cagalli replied. The baby laughed and Luna took the baby's hand in her index finger.

"See...Even cute baby Kiara knows you're lying. Don't cha...Don't cha?" She ticked the baby while cooing all over it.

"Aww... Look what you guys did!" Kira walked over to hug his sister, "You guys made her all nervous because she can't admit her _undying love _for him! You guys are cruel and immature!"

Cagalli pushed him to the floor, "Kira, you're such an immature idiot! UGHHHH!" she stormed off into the kitchen where everyone could still see her beet red. Shinn decided to make a last remark.

"Aww!! She's so red!!" he laughed.

A plate came at him.

* * *

**Zala Corporation Headquarters, Orb 10:00AM **

"Good morning father." The blue haired mad calmy sat in front the desk that belonged to his father. As we all know, the turned-- cold-hearted man had owned the company that he grandfather had founded.

"Good morning, Athrun," Patrick had taken a sip of his tea.

Athrun looked around his office. Of course it was cold, he had gotten used to the fact ever since his mother died. Him and his father weren't on best relations but he still gave Athrun almost everything he wanted.

"Father...Umm I have to tell you of some news..." Athrun said uneasily, very nervous-like.

"Yes what is it?"

"You remember my old girlfriend, right? Cagalli?" Athrun said with a slight happiness in his voice.

"Cagalli...?" Patrick repeated.

"Yula Attha..."

Patrick frowned a little before he answered, "Yes, I do remember her quite well actually. You two were quite...the couple..."

Athrun grinned at his thought-so compliment. He turned his focus back to his father.

"Umm you see father...I still think that she deserves a chance to get a job..." his father almost fainted at the thought of the two coming together again. "She hasn't had a decent job ever since she had gotten pregnant. I think she could really help our company..."

Patrick winced at the word 'she had gotten pregnant'. He always did think very low of her. The fact that he heard this didn't really change his mind.

"Hmm..." he pondered, "Is she a graduate?"

Athrun took a deep breath before he spoke, "Uhhh...Yeah...She is, father."

"Did she at least get into a good program?" he said while he folded his hands and lay them on top of his desk. He leaned forward.

"Yep, I'm getting her resume today. I forgot what it was called." he scratched his head.

"Well, I'm sure it is..." he sounded unconvincing, "We do need some new employees around here..." He looked around uninterested.

"Well, father..." he watched his father get up from his desk and walk around, "Thank you for your time..." Athrun rose up from his chair out of utter discomfort.He slowly pulled the door and slipped out.

* * *

**Cagalli's House 2:30PM **

**"NOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN ALL FUCKING STAND THIS SHOPPING!!" **Cagalli slumped and fell backwards onto the couch. She consciously fainted with her legs perpendicular to the floor. The three girls laughed as they walked into the house with their drinks in hand. They place their bags neatly on the floor, off to the side and gathered around the dinner table.

"Okay girls, and Cagalli...If you're listening...These are the wedding plans, or rather the important dates," Lacus announced.

Cagalli could only hear a blur of events and dates that kept whizzing by her until she finally heard something clear.

"CAGALLI!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!" Shiho yelled towards the direction of the couch. Lacus called Shiho back.

"Just don't bother, Shiho. I will tell her later. She's probably spacing out because Athrun is comming today," She craddled her baby with one hand while writing with the other.

"What the hell is that guy doing back here?" Shiho plainly drank the coffee that Miriallia made, "I thought that they broke up..."

Lacus wrote a few more dates and erased some, "I thought so too," she began to whisper, "But they've been really close lately. You never know what'll happen...Especially between those two."

"True, the last time the asshole broke her heart...Our poor Cagalli!"

In the meanwhile, Cagalli was listening in silence. She didn't know what to say about the situation so she had kept her mouth shut the whole time the two retold the story or the one that they knew to each other. It was true that he was an asshole for dumping her, but he came back...well kinda. Not really, but still...

She remained in her state, lying upside down on her couch. Looking at ceiling she began to slowly close her eyes, and oddly drifted off to sleep.

"Cagalli!!" she heard someone yell in her ear. She instantly fell backwards, looking up she saw Miriallia looking down on her.

"Athrun's here."

"WHAT!?!?!" she fumbly stood up and saw Athrun cooing Lacus' baby. He craddled baby Kiara in his arms as he sang her a lullaby. At that moment Cagalli wished that he should have been there at Julian's birth. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. The rest just looked at the two who were having an apparent "connection".

"Hey," he softly said while bouncing the baby in his arms.

"Hi," she waved and put her hands back in her pockets. She walked over to him and stood there watching him take care of the baby.

The three other girls stood alongside whispering and gossiping to each other.

"See? There they go again..." Miriallia stated, "Flirting as if nothing has never happened for all these years..."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it!"

The other two didn't even notice that the three were watching them. They were taking care of Lacus' baby, which was odd, because it made Cagalli think a whole rainbow of topics. All plus blushing uncontrollably beside Athrun. He looked at her and then to the baby.

"Look at her hands they're so small..." Kiara wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and began to swing it around.

He wrapped his arms around her so she could come closer. It was the first time they looked like a family. Everyone stood still for a moment, until Athrun lifted his head from the gaze of the baby's to the three other women standing on the side. He instantly turned red.

"Oh. Umm. Hi ladies. Do you have something to eat?" He made his way to the fridge and opened it with the baby in hand.

Cagalli scratched her head and turned to her friends. She gave them a nervous look. She felt so uneasy, and she couldn't help but show it. Cagalli thought herself that she didn't deserve this job. THe only reason that she could possibly get into this company was because of Athrun, and that was about it. She didn't even think that she was that good enough for it yet.

"So, Athrun...HEY! HEY!!! What do think this is a buffet or something??!?!" she pushed him back towards the fridge to put some of the things back. He was eating a slice of processed cheese when he began to talk.

"Yeah, vellhhhh, ish noh lieh I havhenh...been here for a while." he held the baby close and went back to give it to Lacus.

"Let's get started, we need to get you a job!" Athrun said excitedly. Cagalli beamed.

"We should get started too, ladies...Let's go over to the house." Miriallia said, "This wedding isn't gonna plan itself. Plus, that Yzak better get married. I'm tired of him coming into the house."

They all grabbed their purses and walked the door after saying their goodbyes to the two. Athrun quickly sat down on the chair to get ready for business. Cagalli stood on the side staring in small anger.

"Quit staring." Athrun began to look through, but then looked back at her and saw her pouting.

"What, Cagalli?"

"You're in my seat..."

"You can get another chair..." he smiled at her.

She glared at him. THE NERVE! "Excuse me? Now Athrun don't be silly, get outta my chair."

"Now, now, my dear Cagalli just go get one! It's just over there!" He pointed to the table.

"Well I obviously know where the chairs are, but I'm supposed to be sitting there."

She went to sit on his lap, surprisingly. To him, she must have gotten a bit heavier and in this case a little means a lot.

"What d'ya eat while I was gone? A thousand pounds of rice? God damnit Cagalli! You weigh a ton!" He put his arm around her to keep her steady. She blushed, "Well, that's certainly very nice of you."

"Okay let's look at this. Hmm...I don't really think you should put that." Athrun deleted a section from the reference part of her resume.

She sighed and let it out quickly.

"Hi mommy! Hi Uncle Athrun!" Their kid announced from the door. He put his lunchbox on top of the counter.

"Hi Julian!" They both said simotaneosly(sp?) quickly focusing their attention back onto the screen. Cagalli rested her arm on Athrun's shoulder, turning back to look at her son.

"SO how was school, honey?" she asked. Julian was heading out for the door.

"It was good! I'm going to play with Mayu! Bye mommy! Uncle Athrun!" he waved. He left out the door.

"Kids these days..." she leaned her head onto her arm resting on his shoulder, "THey never have time for their parents..."

"Lucky for you that it's not the other way." Athrun wrapped his arm around Cagalli's waist. He began to type again. He just formatted it correctly before printing it out. Both closed their eyes for a moment and let a relaxing moment stroll by as they cleared their minds from the stressful day that they both had to endure.

"So Athrun," she walked to the couch, "How was your day today?"

His eyes followed her as she began to lie down. She looked at the ceiling. However, she didn't notice that he was staring at her. For someone to ask him that question was almost like a blessing, if it wasn't one. He watched her as if she was some kind of angel, until their eyes met. He suddenly blushed and began to answer her question.

"Oh it was okay I guess. Except for the parts where I had to talk with my father. You know what he's like." he walked over to the couch and sat beside the spot where she lay, asking the same question. He held her hand, "How was yours?"

"Dreadful," she gave a warm chuckle, "I had to go shopping with the girls for Shiho's wedding. We had to try on dresses..."

"Oh!" Athrun said in surprise, "So you tried one on?"

"Yeah..." she blushed a shade of red, "She chose a white-golden trimmed dress for us..."

"Dare I say it..." she actually wanted to admit, "Looked pretty good..."

"On you, I'm guessing..." he smiled.

"It looked good on everyone! At least the bulk of us who were actually there..." Cagalli put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I bet it looked best on you..." He began to overshadow her, he climbed on top of Cagalli.

"No...Obviously not. Dresses never look good on me..." she felt a shiver rush through her body as she allow him to shadow atop her. There was a feeling that told her not to let this stop...Whatever it led to.

"I meant it looked best on you, don't underestimate what image you give to other people," he whispered in her ear, "It's absolutely heart-stopping..."

She looked him in the eyes intimately for the first time in years.She was getting lost, as she often became and this was a time no different. They were her favourite colour; green, and what she loved about them was that they were always going to be green. As long as his eyes kept green, her favourite colour stayed green. Athrun's blue hair brushed her face, hanging like they were some kind of plant. She was focusing on all his physical aspects when she was caught absolutely off guard by what he did.

Cagalli felt his tounge slip into her mouth, not even realizing that they were making out. She moaned quietly as Athrun kissed her bottom lip as if it were the most fragile object in the world. She kissed him back with a gentleness that seemed to ooze out of her at the moment.

"Athrun...tell me..." she pleaded in a short whisper, "Tell me why we have to do this all the time?"

He kissed her neck affectionately, leaving marks as a sign of his love. He tried to think of a reason to her question, although he himself did not know. He knew this question would pop up in his mind someday later, but he just couldn't think of one. As long as she was there he didn't need an answer, he didn't want one.

"I don't know, Cagalli...I don't know..." he continued.

Their lips met once again in a smooth lock, slowly rediscovering each other's prensence. Athrun's left arm held his body steaddy above hers while the other began to crawl up her shirt. She felt a coarse object touch her sides and shivered at another one of his touches. He smiled at how this was going, he smiled at how all of his questions concerning her love for him were answered. He smiled at her.

"A-Athrun...I think we should stop..." Cagalli separated from his lips and both sat up together.

"Sorry..." Athrun apologized, "I-I didn't mean to insult you..."

Cagalli faced the opposite direction avoiding the trap-disguised eyes, "No, you didn't insult me. It's just that our relationship was over such a long time ago...and doing this just seems,"

"Seems like we're totally acting immature...I understand Cagalli..." Athrun wore a disappointed look on his face.

"It's not that I don't want to, I mean. Did I just say that out loud?" Cagalli blushed as she finally had the courage to look at Athrun.

"Umm, yeah," Athrun blushed, "Well there aren't any people in the house...it's not like anyone will know. This is just between you and me. I know we both feel that we need to settle some things, and I think this could be a start."

_'A lot of things to settle alright...' _Cagalli thought in her mind, but stayed silence.

"We need to settle this, Cagalli..." he moved two inches closer to what they already were, "No one's gonna know..." He cupped her face with his hands. Slowly inching forward until he finally reached her lips with his. Cagalli felt so upset, not at Athrun, but how their relationship ended like it did. She has a child, she's single, and the boyfriend that got her pregnant is back trying to fix whatever happened then. It was hard for her to digest because that five year period was the biggest struggle in her life.She sacrificed her education, and sacrificed her freedom as well as her heart. Kissing him made her feel at ease, yet it caused her to reminice everything that happened to her. Tears began to solemnly roll down her cheeks.

He felt them with his hands and wiped them away. THeir foreheads leaned against each other expecting one to say something, but there were no words spoken. They began to kiss deeper with more intensity. Cagalli leaned back onto the arm of the couch trying to breathe. He wiped the tears on her face that kept on falling.

"Cagalli...I'm here for you always," he shortly kissed her lips.

Then, there was a sudden outburst of emotion for Cagalli. Just him saying that gave her a new independance in her heart. ALthough she knew she was stilll lying to him, it helped to know that Athrun would support her.

"Mommy?" Julian locked the door behind him. Cagalli and Athrun almost clashed heads. She rolled him onto the floor, keeping their steady pace of kissing. Athrun rolled on top and after one last kiss they stopped. Julian caught Athrun on top of his mother.

"Uncle Athrun? What are you and mommy doing?" Julian questionned. Athrun and Cagalli's face instantly turned a shade of red. Cagalli slid out of Athrun's body,

"Umm, me and Uncle Athrun were practicing wrestling!"

"Yeah!" They suddenly looked at each other in such disbelief that he could walk in at such an important moment.

"Well, kid, I better be going. I have to do some homework," Athrun walked up, dusting himself off nervously. He walked past Julian and gave him a noogie. He took his jacket.

"Cagalli," he smiled before leaving the door, "No one's gonna know..."

"Athrun," he turned back to her call,

"...Thank you."

All this happened under Julian's observation, and he was starting to make connections. Why did he look so much like his uncle Athrun? We're they related? After Athrun left, Cagalli began to tidy up the cushions on the couch and got her resume from the printer. Julian sat down on the couch and waited for his mom to sit on the couch with him.

"Mommy?" Julian looked up.

"Yes, baby?" Cagalli hugged him.

"Why do I look like uncle Athrun?"

Cagalli was shocked. She suddenly felt like the whole word was about to know her deepest secret. He was her whole world. She had to tell him, she thought in her mind. There was no other opportunity than this. Could she handle what this could bring?

"Julian...Could you keep a secret?"

"Ooh! I like secrets! What is it mommy?"

"Julian, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE."

"I promise!"

"Okay. Umm. You know uncle Athrun?" she smiled fakely.

"Yep."

"Well he isn't your uncle..."

"Huh?"

"Julian...uncle Athrun isn't uncle."

"He's 'daddy'..."

* * *

GASP FOR AIR! lmao y'all knew that this was going to happen. Well I have nothing much to say to you all because I'm gonna update more in a few. So I might as well talk to you later!

3fi-pina3


End file.
